


Hope for the Future

by The_SS_Koizumi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Madoka Magica, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blackmail, Crack, Crossover, Death, Everyone's a magical girl, Gundham's a Porn Star, Intense twerking, Masturbation, Milk, Multi, Some badass shoplifting, Spoilers for everything, Violence with Scissors, Yodeling fun, other weird stuff, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SS_Koizumi/pseuds/The_SS_Koizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura accidentally time travels to the future and discovers a Japan in ruins, where despair and robot bears have taken over. She vows to kill Junko Enoshima, but when she does, she completely messes up the timeline, and things just get complicated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Part 1

Homura laid on the destroyed earth, completely sapped of her energy. She tilted her head just slightly, enough to see Madoka's cold, stiff hand. She would cry if she had the strength, but she knew she needed to save every ounce of it in order to travel back in time. Again. She felt something cold fall on her cheek. Perhaps it was rain. Maybe even the heavens were mourning the passing of Kaname Madoka. She hoped it was rain. Then that would explain the puddle she had fallen in. The fluids seeped through her clothes and chilled her to the bone. She just prayed that it wasn't blood- her's or Madoka's. That would just make the living hell that is her life that much worse. 

Homura felt nothing but a gentle numbness now. She didn't have much time left, she knew that. She looked up into Madoka's empty, staring eyes one last time, and grasped her fading soul gem. Hopefully, this will be the last time she would have to do this. She was beginning to lose hope. 

With a flash of white, the scenery around her changed. Something wasn't right. She wasn't in her hospital bed, like all of the other times. She was somewhere else. She was laying in the middle of a cracked paved road. Buildings taller than she could ever imagine towered around her. The air smelled of grease, metal, and death. 'What the hell is going on?' She asked herself. She pulled herself from the hot, slightly sticky asphalt. Looking around, she realized that she didn't even recognize what city she was in. She looked up. The sky was a soupy, boiling mess of red, with little flakes of ash seasoning the air, dropping down to the sizzling ground like soft rain. The whole place had an ominous, deadly air about it. Homura found herself deeply disturbed. 'Whats going on? What could have caused this? Did something go wrong?'

Just then, something popped out from behind a building. It made an irritating screeching noise, like it was trying to say something threatening, but didn't have the actual means to say it. It looked like something that had been manufactured in hell. It took the innocent form of a teddy bear, but one side was black, and one side was white. One of its eyes were red and jagged-looking, and when it opened its mouth, half of the teeth were needle-sharp, reflecting off the blood-red sky. It glared at Homura, gave a shriek, and unsheathed claws made of shards of gleaming metal. It charged at her, and Homura quickly darted into the closest building, not really caring what might be inside. Anything to get away from that monster. 

Inside was a very high-tech looking room. The ceilings were at least thirty feet above her head, and the floors were made of gleaming marble. Across the long room sat a desk, and behind it a sign which read "Future Foundation."

'Whats that? Insurance?' Homura thought. She cautiously stepped further in. 

"Welcome to the Future Foundation headquarters." A smiling man at the desk greeted her. 

They were startled by a loud thud near the entrance. Homura spun around in shock. The Satan Bear was pressing itself against the glass doors. 

"Aw crap." The man sighed, and pulled out something that looked like a megaphone. "I'll deal with this. I'll be back in just a second." He smiled again and stood up from his desk, moving towards the door. After a minute, he stood at the door and appeared to be bracing himself. 

'He'd have to brace himself, facing that thing with just a stupid megaphone...' Homura thought cynically. 

The person, who seemed to be somewhere in his early teens, maybe even younger, opened the door and stepped back. The a screaming bear stormed in, but only made it a few paces before a blue ball of electricity...or something flew from the megaphone, and in a couple of shots, the bear fell over, dead. 

Homura cried out in shock. "What the hell was that?" She shouted. 

The boy turned around and stared at Homura, confused. "What's wrong? Never seen one of these?" He held up the megaphone. 

"I've never seen any of this." Homura stated nervously. "Where is this place?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. Japan? I've always been meaning to ask, but whenever the opportunity comes up, everyone ignores me, like usual."

Homura squinted at him. "How do you not know what city you live in?" 

The boy looked away, embarrassed. "I don't know. Everything has been really disorienting ever since the 'Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident.' You understand, right?"

"No." Homura thought a bit. "What incident?"

The boy placed a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "You know what? I'm not entirely sure. But I hope things get better." He smiled at her again. 

Homura took a good look at the kid. Messy brown hair that stuck out all over the place, wide, innocent-looking eyes, a body that looked like it was only made of a jacket and some legs with an ahoge sticking out of the top. Yeah, looks exactly like the kind of person who wouldn't have a clue. "What's your name?"

"Makoto Naegi." He seemed to be getting more and more nervous around the intimidating girl. 

"Well, Makoto Naegi, I don't think I can tolerate you anymore," Homura spat, and pushed past him, climbing up a set of stairs to the left. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Naegi chased after Homura. 

She rolled her eyes. "Anywhere I can get some answers. If someone doesn't tell me what's going on in the next five minutes, I think I might break something." She glared at him. "Probably you."

Naegi drew back in shock, but then regained his composure. "I think I know some people who can help you." He waved Homura over to a hallway, and she reluctantly followed him. 

Down the hallway, an athletic-looking girl threw herself out of the door, and smacked against the opposite wall. She looked up, and spotted Naegi. "Naegi-kun! Naegi-kun! Come quick! Something's going wrong with the rehab game thingy!" She ran back into the room, and a look of fear painted itself across Naegi's face. He began running towards the door, and Homura followed right behind, curious. 

'What's this rehab game thing?' Homura thought. She figured she would find out eventually, so she didn't ask. 

When they got into the room, Homura saw a small group of people. There was a pissed-off looking purple haired lady, that crazy athletic girl, and some guy who looked like a stoned palm tree. 

"Naegi," the purple-haired lady started. "I think the game's been inserted with some kind of virus. There's a Monokuma running around in there. There might be another 'School Life of Mutual Killing.'"

Naegi grabbed his hair. "Oh god. There's Monokumas in the game, there's Monokumas outside-"

The athletic girl shrieked. "There's Monokumas outside? I thought they were contained to Towa City!"

Naegi shrugged. "Someone parachuted them in last night while you guys were playing video games. There's so many...it's like they're breeding or something."

"Hey!" The Palm tree spoke. "We're not playing games! We're supervising!" He then proceeded to fall out of his chair. 

"Everything's falling apart." The purple haired lady placed her head in her hands. "All because of Junko Enoshima." Homura could tell her voice was dripping with hatred. 

"No!" Naegi shouted. "We can fix this! We need to have ho-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because one of the Satan Bears had broken in, sand sent a gleaming claw straight through his back. Warm, sticky blood shot out of his mouth, and splattered Homura's face. 

"Naegi!" The purple haired girl screamed. The bear began to charge toward the others, and Homura and the purple haired girl ducked behind a desk. "This is your fault. You took Naegi-kun away from his guard post! Now we're going to die!" Madame purple whispered at Homura viciously. 

A Monokuma jumped up on the desk, and sent a sharp claw through the angry girl's head, cutting through the bone as smoothly as butter. Homura was yet again bathed with blood. In a moment of panic, Homura grabbed her soul gem, praying if would work. 

In a flash of white, she was lying in her hospital bed, but it was different this time. She had a new mission: save Madoka, and kill Junko Enoshima.


	2. Prolouge: Part 2 (The Problem Child)

Homura sat in front of the glowing computer in her bedroom at eleven o'clock at night. For the past few hours, she had been researching Junko Enoshima, and luckily, there was a ton of stuff online about her. Appaerntly, she had been modeling ever since she was a baby, and now she was six years old. 

Homura figured a six year old couldn't destroy the world, so she had probably ended up traveling forward in time, instead of backwards, which was strange, because she had only believed she could use her power to go back in time, but it seemed she was wrong. Homura wasn't sure what to think now. 

After a bit more research, Homura found that Enoshima lived conveniently close to her. But was she actually going to kill a kid? Isn't that kind of sick?

Maybe if she could use her power to go forward in time before, she could do the same again. Then, she would be able to kill a fully-grown Junko instead of a little kid. She pulled out her soul gem again, hoping that it wouldn't burn out from overuse or something, and a flash of white overtook the room...again. 

Suddenly, Homura wasn't in her house anymore. She now stood in front of what looked to be a very large, modern school. The magical girl found it strange that she was being taken to all of these different places. It seemed as if someone-or something wanted her to be in a specific place at a specific time. She shuddered at the thought. This was starting to seem like she was someone else's puppet, doing exactly what they wanted her to. 

She shook the thought out of her head. Whether or not she was being controlled, the purple-haired girl said that all of the gloomy future's despair was caused by this Junko Enoshima. She confidently strode into the school, and no alarm went off, and on one tried to stop her. Thank god for shitty school alarm systems. 

The inside of the place was really nice for a school, if not kind of creepy-looking. 

Homura walked aimlessly through one of the hallways, wondering how she would manage to kill Enoshima. Should she just, like, shoot her, or try a more strategic method?

She heard the voices of several teenage girls come from down the hallway, and she ducked into a janitor's closet. She kept the door cracked open just a little bit, so she could see who it was. She spotted three strangely-dressed girls. One had pretty much the same hairstyle as Mami, except it was black, and she had put some weird thing in it. One of them looked pretty normal, but her clam but still violent gaze sent a shiver down Homura's spine. The other one had pinkish hair in gigantic pigtails, and possibly the biggest boobs Homura had ever seen. They were bigger than Homura's head. She noticed herself staring at them, and drooling a little. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'Stop it you homo!' She said to herself. 'You're on a mission!'

Homura slid out of the closet, and quietly closed the door behind her. The noise, even thought it was faint, still alerted the girls of her her presence, and they spun around. 

Homura jumped when she realized that she had been spotted. They were staring at her. Who wouldn't? She just came from the janitor's closet. She had to think of something quick.

"So...um...yeah...I like...killing things...it's fun...am I right?" Homura sputtered awkwardly. 

Junko clapped her hands and smiled. "Oh hella yeah! So fun!" 

The threatening girl smiled a little. "I like killing people."

Junko looked at Homura cutely. "I'm Junko. What's your name?"

'Im in!' Homura thought excitedly. She had originally planned to just shoot the girl, but now she can make sure she has the right person before she kills. "I'm Akemi Homura."

Junko tilted her head to the side. "Cools. This is Celestia," she gestured to black-haired Lolita Mami, "and this is my twin sis Mukuro." She gestured to the threatening one. "You wanna hang out for a bit?"

Homura nodded. "Yes please."

\---

Over the next couple of days, Homura stayed near Junko, and discussed various topics such as the most effective methods of torture, and which lipstick Junko looked best in. Homura hated Junko's sparkly pink guts, but Junko seemed to be growing quite close to Homura. 

"So, what do you want to do today, Homura-chan?" Junko giggled in a way that was probably meant to be sweet, but ended up being really creepy. The two were sitting on a bench in front of the school. 

"Hey, let's talk about our plans for the future." Homura said innocently. 

"Oh! Cools!" Junko smiled satanically. "I'm going to take over the world."

Homura snorted. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Junko crossed her arms, pushing up her breasts. "With my tits." She stated proudly. "I will seduce children with my gigantic titties, and we will spread despair together. We'll destroy everything, and create the ideal world." Her eyes adopted a crazed look. 

Homura had learned all she needed to know. "Junko...umm...can I touch your titties?" Now was time to take care of the problem. 

Junko smiled despairingly. "Sure! You can be the first recruit in my army of despair, Homura-chan!"

Homura nodded, and pulled a grenade out of her pocket. Quickly, she shoved it into the cleavage between Junko's monster breasts, and ran away. 

She looked back, just for a moment, and noticed the smile on Junko's face. She knew something must be wrong. The grenade exploded, and Junko was blown to the smithereens. 

Just as this happened, Homura noticed something strange happening. The trees and shrubs around her stretched, bunched up, and dissolved, morphing into a collage of images floating before Homura's eyes. Junko's smiling face, the purple haired girls anger after seeing Naegi murdered, Madoka's dead body, the athletic girl, some random crazy white haired guy, Hope's Peak, Mami, Sakura, Naegi, Sayaka, they all merged together, and exploded like the grenade in a flash of white. 

\---

Homura was back in her hospital bed. She stared up at the clean white ceiling blankly. Something poked her in the side. Slowly, she turned her head to look at who did this. A little brunette girl who looked like she was about to cry gazed back at her nervously. "I-I don't want to bother you, b-but who are you? And where are we?"

"We?" Homura asked, almost dreading the response. 

The girl nodded, and pointed to some thirty people standing behind her silently. 

Homura gasped. This crowd included the purple haired girl, Naegi, Celestia, Mukuro, the palm tree guy, the random white haired guy, and the athletic girl, along with many more people. 

Kyubey appeared next to Homura from out of nowhere. Homura jumped. Kyubey spoke "nice going, Homura. You were never supposed to kill Junko Enoshima. Your abuse of your power has messed up the timeline. These people were supposed to be victims of Enoshima. Now they're your responsibility. Good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, so this is where things get fun. There's lots of suffering and crack to come!


	3. That First Night-Sakura (When Sakura's Church Went to Hell)

Homura had met up with Sakura, Sayaka, Mami, and Madoka in the park to discuss her dilemma. Because she was stuck with thirty high schoolers, she was unable to keep Madoka from becoming a magical girl, but she still had another trick up her sleeve. If she could just convince all of these kids to become magical girls, they could defeat Walpurgis Night together, and Madoka would not even have to get involved. This seemed like the perfect plan, except she couldn't possibly keep all of these kids in her house. This is where the other four magical girls come in. 

Homura told the girls about her plans. 

Sakura thought for a moment. "I still don't understand the whole time traveling thing, but this idea still might work. I'm in, but I get to choose who lives with me first, and I'll just shove them in my dad's old church." She stepped up to the crowd of kids. "Kay! Line up!"

The kids lined up into one long line, and Homura couldn't help but think that this was getting weird. 

Sakura went down the line, and began picking the skinniest and smallest kids, because she figured they would eat less. "Kay, let's see. I'll choose...white haired guy...ahoge dude...ahoge dude jr...goth lolita Mami...purple haired lady...strawberry shortcake...tiny banana haired girl...tiny brunette...and...nurse lady. Let's go." She strutted off with her flock, who followed reluctantly.

"Where are you taking us?" A girl with insanely red hair asked. 

Sakura turned around. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over your hair."

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but instead, swallowed her anger. "I said, where are we going?"

Sakura smirked. "Well, I figured I would cram you guys into my dad's old church. It's kind of a dump, but I figured it would be good enough for you guys."

Banana haired girl spoke up. "What the heck's going on, lady? Who are you? Why are we here? I wanna go home!" She started wailing. 

Sakura spun around to face her, anger gleaming in her eyes. "Okay, now listen up! What's going on is so freakin insane that if I tried to explain it to you, your tiny head would explode. So I'm not going there. I am Kyoko Sakura, your friendly neighborhood magical girl. You're here because you just are, and you can't go home because you are five right now, and showing up at your parents house ten years older would scare your parents to death. Any more questions?"

The entire group shook their heads no. They continued to walk to the church, wondering just how bad it was, until the white haired kid broke the silence. 

"I think now would be the perfect time for us to introduce ourselves. I'll start. I'm Komaeda Nagito, and I love hope."

The tiny ahoge guy smiled. "This is a good idea Komaeda-kun. I'm Naegi Makoto, and I also love hope."

They continued to introduce themselves like that. 

"I'm Koizumi Mahiru, and I'm a photographer."

"I'm Hinata Hajime and I...um..."

"I'm Saionji Hiyoko, and I think this is stupid."

"I-I'm Fujisaki Chihiro, and I-um-program computers."

"I'm Celestia Ludenberg, and if you want to lose everything you hold dear to you, challenge me to a poker game." *giggles like a cheerful schoolgirl as the flames from hell rise up from the ground behind her, searching for souls to devour*

"I'm Kirigiri Kyoko, and that's all you need to know about me."

"I'm Tsumiki Mikan, and I like porn."

The entire group was shocked by that last response. Maybe they were getting to know each...um...too well. 

Sakura shook her head. "Okay. Let's just stop talking now."

And they didn't speak a word. Not for the rest of the way home. 

\---

"This place is a dump!" Saionji fumed. "We can't live here!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure you can! I've been living here for years." She ushered the group into the decrepit church, and closed the door behind them. The action startled the many rodents living underneath the pews, and they scurried in all directions.

Naegi screamed, and clung to Kirigiri, who immediately pushed him off. "Get yourself together, Naegi-San. They're just mice." Even in the darkness, Sakura could see the small smile that had crept onto Kirigiri's face. Looks like someone has a little crush. Disgusting. 

"Now, where's that light switch?" Sakura asked, groping the wall. She felt the switch, and turned it on. The lightbulbs on the ceiling flashed sparks, making a loud, almost explosive noise. 

Naegi screamed again, this time clinging to Komaeda, who was starting to look uncomfortable. He slowly peeled away the frightened boy. "Now, now. That's enough." Damn. Komaeda's voice was more beautiful than Morgan Freeman's. 

"There's some room in the back where you can sleep, I guess." Sakura tried to relieve the awkwardness and tension, and she led them to a room in the back of the church. She swung open a splintery wooden door. "This is where the girls will sleep." She gestured to a fairly large, though deeply sickening room. "And the boys will sleep in there." She pointed to another door right next to the first. 

Hinata opened the door and gasped in shock. "I-is...this...a-a?" He stepped back, tripping over Komaeda a little, who was also staring into the room in horror. They were both extremely pale. 

"What?" Koizumi pushed through the small crowd, and peeked into the bedroom. She blanched. "W-what the hell?" She looked as though she was about to throw up. 

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So, yeah, okay. There's a toilet in there. Suck it up, you big babies. It hasn't been used in ages."

Hinata looked at her in disbelief. "But it's a toilet. And it's filthy. And it takes up half the room. There's a drowned rat in there."

She crossed her arms. "Stop complaining. Would you rather sleep outside?"

"If that's an option, yes please." Naegi piped up, when he finally let go of Tsumiki. 

Sakura shrugged. "Okay. But that's where I dump all of my trash and dead rat bodies. You know what? I'm sure you losers would feel right at home."

They decided to sleep in the bathroom. 

\---

"U-um...Sakura-San...I'm kinda bored...do you have any games?" Chihiro asked the magical girl, shaking a little. 

Sakura shrugged. "I've got Cards Against Humanity. But I don't think you would want to play that."

"Did someone say cards?" Celeste popped out of virtually nowhere. "Let's play. I want to destroy you." She really was Satan's child. 

"It's probably not what you think it is."

"Can you win?"

"Yeah."

"Then we will play. And I will destroy you."

"Alrighty then."

\---

Sakura had her giant box set of Cards Against Humanity cards, and had gathered everyone to play. Well, almost everyone. 

"Hey! Komaeda-kun!" Koizumi tried to get the boy's attention. "Wanna play?"

He stopped walking to the bedroom-bathroom, and shook his head no. "Sorry. I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to go...um...rest." He continued walking. 

"Um...Komaeda-kun, don't hate me for saying this, but...resting in there would probably be one of the worst decisions ever. It'll probably make you feel even sicker. As a nurse, I strongly advise you to sleep in the girl's room, just until we go to bed." Tsumiki said, obviously nervous, or horny. But who ever really knew for sure?

Komaeda nodded, face entirely red. "Okay...um...thank you."

Saionji gave Tsumiki a look of disgust, and cried out, just loud enough for Komaeda to hear. "Stupid nurse! You're letting that thing go into our room! Ew!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsumiki sobbed. "Please do t hate me!"

"Hey why doesn't Nagi and Hinata-kun go out and get us some cookies?" Sakura yelled over Tsumiki's crying, trying to change the conversation. 

"Yeah!" The girls chorused. 

"But we don't have any money." Hinata pointed out. 

"Just steal them from the super market." Sakura crossed her arms impatiently. 

"But stealing is wrong!" He looked so surprised that Sakura wanted to strangle him a little. 

"Just...do it."

"Okay."

\---

They began playing after Naegi and Hinata left, and it turned out that those losers were actually hilarious. Sakura had an overwhelming supply of Pocky Sticks for whatever reason, and that held them over until the cookies arrived. She also had a lot of orange juice, god knows how she stored it, but it still left them satisfied. 

"Hey, Tsumiki-San? What is the clitoris?" Chihiro asked innocently, sipping on her succulent orange juice. 

The other, immature girls snickered, and buried their faces in pillows, but Tsumiki, being the mature one, opened her mouth to respond, but then realized that she also had no idea. "Um...does anyone actually know?"

Saionji looked at the nurse with disgust. "Why did they let you be a nurse?"

Tsumiki crossed her arms. "Hey! I'm the Super High School Level Nurse at Hope's Peak!"

"Hope's Peak? I was supposed to go to that school!" Koizumi exclaimed. 

The other girls chorused. "Me too!"

"Wait a minute. So you're the best nurse? You are the hope for this country. And so is that Komaeda kid? This country is in a shambles." Saionji commented harshly. 

Sakura muttered to herself "you have no idea."

\---

A few minutes later, Naegi and Hinata burst through the front door, panting and sweating, carrying several packages of cookies. 

"Why are you so sweaty?" Koizumi asked. 

Hinata rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well...we stole the cookies, and then we got caught. And then we ran, and they chased us...so yeah, we're not allowed to go back into Walmart ever again." He tossed the cookies at the girls. "But here's your damn cookies!"

"Yaaay!" Saionji grabbed the majority of the cookies and scooped them into her kimono. "Mine!"

Chihiro grabbed a few cookies. "I'm going to see if Komaeda-kun wants any."

Kirigiri cracked a small grin. "At least one of us is a decent human being."

Chihiro blushed, and hurried over to the girls room, where Komaeda was resting. She smiled to herself. If she couldn't be strong, she could at least be kind. She pushed open the door, and sang, "Komaeda-kun, would you like some stolen-oh no!"

Komaeda was inside, pants around his ankles, with his hand over his dick. He was sweating, and moaning Hinata's name. He spotted poor little Chihiro staring at him in absolute horror as he yanked Frank, and jumped in surprise. 

This only made him jiggle, which upset Chihiro even more. She began to bawl, shocked and appalled by what Komaeda was doing to himself in her room. "W-why would you do this?" She sobbed. 

"I-I'm so sorry." Komaeda cried, desperately trying to make her shut up. 

"Why? WAAAA!" She continued. 

"Please stop crying!"

Tsumiki ran over. "Chihiro-chan, what's-WAAAAH!" Tsumiki cried, shocked at the sight of Komaeda making love to himself. 

The rest of the girls came running over, and saw more of Komaeda than any of them would have ever liked. 

"Ugh! Men are animals!" Koizumi spat in disgust. 

Sakura nodded. "That is the biggest, blackest dick I've ever seen. Good for you, Komaeda!"

Koizumi tried to shield Saionji from the nudity, but Saionji squirmed away from her, and grabbed Koizumi's camera. She commenced taking pictures of Komaeda, who was until then frozen with shock, but at that moment, regained his senses, and tried to pull his pants up. He only tripped over them, and sprawled out onto the floor. 

"Say cheese! Smile! Now turn to the left a little! Now, pouty face! Now, silly face!" Saionji just kept taking picture after picture. 

"You're wasting my film!" Koizumi tried to take the camera away from Saionji, but the small girl ran away with the camera. "Oh god! No! Wait!" Koizumi darted after her. 

Kirigiri rolled her eyes. "So immature." She looked to Celeste, who was calmly sipping her orange juice, but still staring at Komaeda, who was struggling to get his pants on. 

"Do you think he'll cry?" Celeste asked nonchalantly. "I hope he cries."

\---

Komaeda didn't end up crying, but he was still very upset. "I'm so sorry. Especially to you, Chihiro-chan. I really shouldn't've done that."

"In our room, Komaeda?!? Really? You said you were sick! You weren't sick, you just wanted to play with yourself!" A sweating, panting Koizumi cried. She had chased Saionji for seven blocks before she managed to tackle her. That little girl can run. 

"I'm really, really sorry! Trash like me shouldn't even be allowed in your room. I'll never go in there again. I hope you can all forgive me." Komaeda looked at his feet, sighing. "You guys can kill me if that would give you hope."

"What? WHAT? Hope?" Hinata stood up, looking really pissed. "What the hell? That was a somewhat nice apology, and you just...What kind of people do you think we are?"

Komaeda gave a shy little smile. "You're so kind to me, Hinata-kun. You really are my favorite. I thought for sure you would want to kill me."

"Oh, no. The rest if us want to kill you," Kirigiri said, "you are a freak. We probably won't, though because it's illegal. Look what you've done to Chihiro-chan."

They all looked over to Chihiro, who was curled up in a ball across the room. She hadn't said a word since she saw Komaeda's five dollar foot long. 

"You broke her, Komaeda." Naegi stated bluntly, and the rest agreed. 

"Fine! Just tie me up and throw me in the basement, never to be seen again! I don't care! Hinata-kun could bring me my meals, and visit me so I don't get too lonely. The basement could be our love nest-haha." Komaeda looked like he was fantasizing about fondling Hinata's titties. 

The group stared at him for a while, until Sakura broke the silence. 

"Well, this is just too weird. I'm going to bed." She stood up, and headed to her room. "By the way, I've got some PJs in bulk in the closet. Don't ask why."

\---

"They're all nightgowns." Naegi looked at the garments in horror. 

"Oh, because you need to stay macho Naegi-kun." Celeste giggled satanically. "You'll be fine, I promise. In fact, I'm sure you'll feel right at home."

Naegi looked at her in shock. "U-um...are you questioning my masculinity? Why are all the girls acting like this? Are you guys, like, on your periods, or something?"

That was a mistake. Sakura can really punch. Koizumi knows some really good insults. Kirigiri knows karate. Naegi learned all of these things before he was able to squirm away, and lock himself inside of the bathroom-bedroom. Lesson learned. 

\---

"These are actually really comfortable." Komaeda spun around in the flowing nightgown. 

"Stop that. It's irritating." Kirigiri rubbed her temples as Komaeda ceased spinning. "Chihiro-chan, we're the only two not dressed. Let's go change."

Chihiro looked to the floor. 'I can't change in front of Kirigiri-San! What if she notices my weenie bulge? I don't want to sleep in the bathroom!' They let out a high-pitched whine. 

Kirigiri looked concerned. "Are you okay Chihiro-chan? If you're shy, then you can simply change before me. I don't care." She said coolly. 

'Oh no! Now I'm inconveniencing her!' Chihiro started panicking. 

Komaeda started twirling again. 

"Stop it Komaeda! It's just too weird!" Saionji shouted at him. 

Komaeda sighed. "But it feels nice."

Saionji shuddered. "Shut up, creepy homo!"

"Do you just want me to be unhappy?"

Saionji's disgust with Komaeda's enjoyment of the dress touched pretty close to home with Chihiro, and they found them self becoming extremely uncomfortable. With the building tension in the room, Chihiro finally reached a breaking point. In their stuttering, high-pitched Chihiro voice, they cried, "Stop it! All of you! You're being really mean to each other for, like, no reason, and I think you made Naegi cry, and Komaeda needs to keep it in his pants, but that's no reason to make fun of him, and boys wearing dresses is okay, it's not weird! And this place is horrible and I want to go home...a-and you're mean!" Chihiro's screaming voice is about the volume most people talk normally in, but their message still made its point-whatever that point may be. Chihiro ran into the bedroom screaming, and slammed the door. 

"What," Hinata asked slowly, "was that?" He looked around at the others, who seemed dumbfounded. 

Who knew that kind of mellowed-down rage could exist in such a sweet person?

\---

"Get out, little children. I need to use the bathroom." Celeste peeked her head into the room, smiling serenely. 

Hinata groaned. "Whyyy?" And stood up slowly. He grabbed Komaeda's arm, and dragged his sleeping friend out of the bathroom. Naegi had bolted the moment he saw Celeste's face, because he was now afraid of all women. 

"Thank you!" Celeste sang, and locked the door behind her. 

Several hours later, she returned, coming from the hallway, not the bathroom. 

"Where have you been, Celeste?" Komaeda asked, not really angry, but not pleasant, either. They had been sitting in the hall the entire time. 

"I just had the most delightful evening." Celeste smiled sweetly. "First, I climbed out the window, and took a little stroll around town. Then, I came across this wonderful little bakery, and I ordered some milk tea, and a blueberry scone. I finished that, and I came went to a very charming bar, where some youths were playing a friendly game of poker. Of course, I joined them, and that's where I won this necklace, and this watch, and this engagement ring. Then, I went to a park to do some stargazing, and I stayed there until some squirrels started bothering me for food. Then, I came back to this hell hole." She gave a sweet smile. "Well, goodnight." She returned to the girls room, and locked the door behind her. 

"But wait! Celeste! We're still locked out!" Hinata cried. 

He received no response. 

"It's okay, Hinata-kun. It's better this way." Komaeda yawned, and nuzzled his head into Hinata's magnificent 91 centimeter titty, and ended up laying half on top of him. 

Hinata looked at the 'special' boy with mild disgust, but didn't try to push him off. This was only because he was cold, and Komaeda's body heat made him slightly less cold. This is what Hinata told himself, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. It's only getting weirder from here.


	4. That First Night-Sayaka (When the Thug Life Chose Sayaka)

After Sakura quickly left with her group, Sayaka, Madoka, Homura, Mami, and the kids who didn't get picked stood around awkwardly. 

"You go next, Madoka-chan!" Sayaka urged her friend. 

"Sorry guys, I really don't think my parents would like having a large group of random kids living in our house, so I'll have to pass." The pink magical girl looked down at her feet apologetically. 

Sayaka patted her friend on the back supportively. "It's okay Madoka-chan. You don't have to." She clapped her hands together. "Guess it's my turn!" She went down the line Sakura had created, and began picking. She chose a few healthy, athletic-looking people, and decided she was done. She waved her hand enthusiastically. "Haha. It looks like I chose all of the scary-looking people." She looked over her group. They began walking to Sayaka's apartment. "You guys want to tell me your names?"

"I'm Aoi Asahina!" A bubbly athletic girl jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "I like swimming...and...um...doughnuts...and...um...that's it. 

Another athletic girl pumped her fist. "Yo! I'm Akane! Fight me!" She turned to a dark, brooding girl standing beside her, and aimed a joking kick at her side. 

The girl grabbed her leg, and sent her flying across the sidewalk. "I'm Mukuro. Yeah, don't touch me."

A very large, muscular man shouted. "Yeah! Your enthusiasm is really pumping me up! I'm Nidai!"

They continued to introduce themselves like that, getting more and more excited. The rest of her group consisted of a thug named Mondo, a boy with a boner for justice named Ishimaru, and a large person who turned out to be a girl named Sakura. 

Sayaka was beginning to doubt her decisions with her group. Those people were going to tear her house apart. She sighed. "Come on, guys. Calm down. You don't even have anything to be excited about." 

Asahina gasped. "But we're meeting new friends!"

Sayaka could feel her eye twitch. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

\---

Sayaka stepped into her apartment, wondering whether or not she should just shut the door in their faces. They rushed in before she could make that decision. 

"Wow! So fancy!" Akane gasped. 

"Do you have any doughnuts?" Asahina wondered, searching through the kitchen. 

Ishimaru, Mondo, Nidai, and Sakura approached Sayaka. "Thank you for opening up your home to us! We will be forever in your debt! If you need anything, let us know!" Nidai kind of shouted, but the sentiment was still sweet. 

Sayaka smiled. "Thank you.

"Whoa! You've got a toaster! That's do cool!" Akane shouted from the kitchen. A loud crash followed. "Sorry, Susie. I broke your toaster!"

"Susie? That's not even a Japanese name!" Sayaka rushed to the kitchen. "Okay! The kitchen is off limits now! I want things to be nice when my parents get back from their three month vacation."

"T-three months?" Asahina stuttered. 

"I don't really know your parents, but if they are gone for three months on a 'vacation' without you, I don't think they're coming back." Mukuro said coldly. 

"Shut up! I know that!" Sayaka turned away from them. An awkward silence followed. 

"Guess who found Monopoly!" Akane stormed out of Sayaka's bedroom, waving the board game in the air. 

"Yeah! Let's play!" Asahina ran over to Akane. 

So they ignored Sayaka's deep emotional pain, and played Monopoly. 

\---

"Yeah bitches! I got a Get Out of Jail Free Card!" Akane shouted, getting a little too excited-again. She placed the card on the bottom of the deck, and moved her piece out of the jail spot. 

"You can't do that!" Ishimaru pushed the piece back. 

Akane looked very offended. "What? Of course I can do that! I got a Get Out of Jail Free Card!"

Ishimaru shook his head disapprovingly. "No. There are no Get Out of Jail Free Cards in true justice. You do the crime, you pay the time."

"That's bullshit! This is just a freakin' game! Just let me out of freakin' jail!"

"Never!"

Sayaka squirmed nervously. "Hey, guys? Calm down, okay? This is getting really intense."

They ignored her wishes, and began shouting at each other, while everyone else watched in awe. 

"All right! There's only one way to settle this!" Akane shouted, standing up in determination. "I challenge you to a twerk-off!"

Ishimaru looked coldly at the delinquent. "All right. Challenge accepted."

\---

Sayaka turned on some vocaloid music (because that is what Japanese people twerk to, right?) and Hatsune Miku's voice filled the room. The competition began. Both Akane and Ishimaru had the booty, but Ishimaru's game was on point. His ass moved at the speed of light. Who knew Ishimaru could be into this trash culture?

Akane was also fabulous, but Ishimaru was leaving her in the dust. His booty shook and shook and shook until-

"Aaaah! My booty!" Ishimaru screamed, as he grabbed his ass cheeks and fell to the floor. "I've sprained my booty!"

Akane stopped twerking, and screamed at Ishimaru. "Oh shut up! You're just faking an injury because you knew you were about to lose."

Mukuro shook her head. "No. I'm pretty sure he was winning." She licked her lips In a weird, kind of sexual way. 

The others murmured in agreement, displaying various levels of arousal. 

Mondo crouched next to Ishimaru. "You okay, man?"

Ishimaru gazed at Mondo with tears in his eyes. He gave a small smile. "Are you an angel coming to take me to heaven?" The boy slipped away, his eyes fluttered closed, and his body went limp in Mondo's arms. 

The group stared at them in solemn silence. 

"O-oh my god. Is he...dead?" Sayaka whispered, almost crying. 

"No!" Mondo looked at her in disbelief. "Do you actually think someone could twerk themsves to death? He's just passed out. Calm down."

Sayaka nodded, and sobbed with relief into Sayaka's shoulder. The large girl tensed up a little, but had the sense not to push the magical girl off. She awkwardly patted her on the head. 

\---

Mondo held up the only package of doughnuts in Sayaka's apartment, after putting Ishimaru to bed. "Guys, I'm gonna take these doughnuts to Ishimaru in case...um...he gets hungry or something...don't bother us." He went back into the room where Sayaka's parents used to sleep, and closed the door. 

"Wait. What?" Asahina was reading a magazine on the couch, but as soon as she heard the word doughnut, she perked up. "Did he just take the doughnuts?" 

Sayaka nodded nonchalantly. "Yup."

"Oh heck no!" Asahina slammed her fist down onto the arm of the couch. She ran over to the door. "Mondo! Let me in! You can't horde the doughnuts, it's just wrong!"

Mondo's head popped out of the door for a moment. "Shut up! Ishimaru's trying to sleep!"

"You're the one who's yelling." Akane crossed her arms, and looked at Mondo with a sense of superiority. Check. Mate. 

"What? You yelled first!" Mondo squinted at the girl. 

"I don't care. Give me the doughnuts."

"Never!" He slammed the door in Asahina's face. 

Asahina clenched her fists. "Oh? So you wanna play dirty, do you?" She stormed down the hallway, where Sakura was onserving her with a concerned look on her face. 

"What are you going to do, Asahina-San?"

\---

It was approximately 2:30 A.M., and Asahina was desperate for her doughnuts. She stood in front of the door Mondo and Ishimaru occupied. The criminal pulled a bobby pin from her hair, and jiggled it around the lock, until she realized that she had no idea how to pick locks. Also, the door was unlocked. She snuck in stealthily, and quietly began tearing the room apart. 

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't find the doughnuts. However, she did find a did find a Polaroid camera...

She glanced over to where Mondo and Ishimaru were snuggling...in the nude. Asahina cringed. If Sayaka knew they were doing that in her parent's bed, she'd freak. Asahina giggled maniacally. She was going to have her doughnuts, no matter what. 

She snapped a couple of pictures of the sleeping couple, and the noise of the flash of the camera awoke Mondo. He saw Asahina with the camera and jumped with shock. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He jumped out of bed, exposing his...thingy. 

"Aah! Put that thing away!" Asahina shrieked, stumbling back. Her finger accidentally hit a button, and she took another picture, which came out of the slot, still black, but will soon display pornography. 

Mondo screamed. "Give me that!" He rushed towards Asahina, holding up a blanket to cover himself. 

Asahina shielded the photos with her body. "Touch me and I'll scream!"

Mondo stopped, breathing heavily. 

Ishimaru woke up, and sat up in the bed, still groggy from sleep. "What's going on, Mondo?"

"We're fighting over porn. Go back to sleep, Ishimaru." Mondo glared intensely at Asahina. 

"Just give me my mommyfreaking doughnuts, Mondo." Asahina held the photos up, fanning them. "Or I'll expose what you did to everyone."

"Pssh. We didn't do anything." He rolled his eyes. 

The swimmer squinted her eyes in shock. "You. Are. Naked. Obviously everything happened. But of you give me my doughnuts, I'll hand over the pictures to you, and you can dispose of them."

Mondo shook his head, laughing. "I are them all. Too late, little girl."

"Buy. Me. More."

That was the most threatening thing that teenage gamgster had heard in his life. Of course he stole some doughnuts from Walmart. Some idiots stealing some cookies even served as a distraction. 

Swimmer Satan told Sayaka anyways. 

\---

"Get out. Get out. Get. The. Hell. Out." Sayaka pushed Mondo out the door. "You eat my doughnuts, you frick Ishimaru in my parent's bed while he's injured and helpless and horny. Get out sicko." 

Asahina waved goodbye while munching on a doughnut. 

Ishimaru sobbed as Sayaka slammed the door in his lover's face. "Goodbye for now, sweet gangster." He whispered, falling to his knees. 

"Suck it up, drama queen." Mukuro spat in disgust. "So, um, can we go to bed now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm going to go sit in the corner and think about what I've done.


	5. That First Night-Homura (When Homura Decided She Hated Music)

Homura looked over to Mami, who was yet to choose her group. "You go now."

Mami shook her head and smiled. "No. It's okay. You go first."

Homura shrugged. "Suit yourself." She looked over the dwindling line, and began choosing the least threatening, irritating, and chubby-looking people. She didn't have much patience or money, so she wanted to make sure she was at least keeping the useful ones alive. 

"Okay, Mami. You get to have the rest. I already told everyone we were going to meet here to discuss this a eleven thirty AM. Madoka, you should probably head home." Without waiting for a reply, she turned her back to them with a trademark hair flip, and strode confidently away. 

"So, um, do we like, follow her?" A pink haired guy in a blinding yellow jumpsuit asked the pretty blonde girl next to him. 

She had a concerned look on her face. "I suppose that's what she is expecting, but it does not seem safe to follow a complete stranger into her home." 

A skinny girl with neon highlights in her hair leaned towards the blonde girl, and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, silly! There's, like, eight of us! We'll be fine. Ibuki will protect you!"

The pink haired guy raised his eyebrows. "What's an Ibuki?"

The girl looked shocked. "Ibuki's an Ibuki!" She pointed enthusiastically at herself. She began dragging the girl in the direction Homura was walking. "Let's go, friends! You guys can introduce yourselves to Ibuki on the way!" 

A tiny boy in a striped suit crossed his arms in scorn. "Are you high?"

Ibuki did a little dance. "High on friendship! What's your name, little boy?" 

The boy looked extremely insulted. "Who are you call in' 'little boy'? For your information, I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu! My dad is a fucking yakuza boss! I'm the super high school level gangster!"

Ibuki stroked his head soothingly. "Sssh little gangster. Calm your little titties." She put a finger to her chin. "Did you say 'super high school level gangster,? Like at Hope's Peak?" 

"Yeah. So?" Fuyuhiko looked away, his little titties burning with rage. 

Ibuki started jumping up and down. "Oooh! Ibuki was supposed to go there, too! But, when Ibuki tried to enter the school, Ibuki just ended up in the hospital with her new friends!" 

The "new friends" began murmuring to each other about how they had the exact same experience. 

"So, what exactly does this mean?" A frightening girl with gray hair and piercing red eyes asked. 

Ibuki shrugged. "Maybe it means we should be besties forever!" She released the blonde, and whispered in the gray-haired girl's ear. "What's your name?"

"Um...Pekoyama Peko. Get off, please." 

Ibuki went around, asking people their names in the most uncomfortable-yet still charmingly zany-ways possible. When she finished, she announced to the group: "Okay! Let's see if Ibuki remembers! Peko-chan! Kazuichi-chan! Sonia-chan! Gundham-chan! Sayaka-chan! Leon-chan! Homura-chan! Fifi-chan!" 

Fuyuhiko glared at the musician. "Fifi? How the fuck does my name sound anything like Fifi?"

She laughed. "It's okay, Fifi-chan. Ibuki was only joking!" 

Fuyuhiko clenched his fists, and Peko hid her face, trying not to show how hard she was laughing. 

"We're here." Homura gestured to a small, but still nice-looking house. 

"That's hella cool!" Sonia held up her strong arm. 

Homura opened the door, and Ibuki immediately ran in, screaming like a crazy person. 

"Oh joy." Homura mumbled to herself. "I got the crazies."

\---

"Don't touch anything. Don't break anything. Don't run. Don't be annoying. Don't breathe too loudly. Don't eat all my food." Homura was giving her group a tour of the small house, which consisted of a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a couple of closets. "If you do any of these things, I will seriously kick you out."

"Wait, even the fucking breathing thing?" Fuyuhiko asked, irritated. 

"Especially the breathing thing."

\---

"Who wants to play Twister?" Sayaka the giggling weeaboo displayed the board game to her friends. 

"Did you just dig through my drawers?" Homura asked irritably. 

She giggled. "Maybe a little."

Homura wanted to strangle her 'maybe a little'. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "Sure. Let's play twister."

\---

Homura sat across the room from the others, calling out the limbs and colors. Fuyuhiko was the first one out, not because he fell, but because his arms were too short to reach the correct color. He sat beside Homura, muttering "Fuck this shit." Under his breath. Next were Sayaka and Leon, who somehow got tangled up in each other, and collapsed under their own weight, giggling and smiling. They made Homura want to vomit. Then was Souda, who apparently got a little too excited after seeing part of Sonia's bra strap, and then Ibuki, who collapsed from laughing so hard at Souda. Sonia's arms got tired, so she fell on her face. All that were left were Pejo and Gundham, who didn't look like they were going to give up anytime soon. Both were extremely flexible. 

Homura watched them in awe with the other failures. 'Wow,' she thought. 'Peko must be some kind of ninja.' Gundham had already stated his occupation before. ("You will never defeat me! I am the finest porn star in all of Japan!")

The twister game lasted two more hours. 

Homura figured that she had suffered enough, and strode over to the porn star. She kicked him in the side, and he crumpled. "Game over. Peko wins."

\---

Everyone in the group was winded from the game. 

"Hey, Akemi-San? Do you have anything to drink?" Fuyuhiko asked thirstily. 

Homura headed to the fridge in the kitchen, and opened it up. "All I have now is several gallons of milk." 

Fuyuhiko gasped angrily at that response. He really fucking hated milk. "Can't I drink from the tap?"

Homura shrugged. "Sure. But I wouldn't advise that. Some idiot poured chemicals into the water system last week, so you'd probably die."

Fuyuhiko shuddered. "Fine!" He attempted to calm himself down. "Just give me the fucking milk."

Homura threw the gallon of milk at him. "Enjoy." She left the room, leaving Fuyuhiko alone with his milk. His mouth was so...dry. It was absolute torture. Shakily, he grabbed a glass from a nearby cabinet in the kitchen, and reluctantly poured the milk. He stared at the glass, biting his lip. Was he really going to do this?

He was fucking dying of thirst. Of course he would drink the milk. 

He downed the entire glass in one gulp. He put a hand over his mouth, trying to control what came out. Then, he began to feel very strange. The thing about milk: it made him uncontrollably horny. Just the mention of milk gave him a boner. Drinking it-oh god-made him go absolutely insane. 

Fuyuhiko adopted a facial expression similar to the one Komaeda has when he talks about hope and/or Hinata-kun. 

His pants. They were too tight. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get them off. He tore off the pants, and threw them onto the floor. He unscrewed the cap from the jug, and dumped the entire gallon on his head. He moaned. "Oh, milk. MILK!"

He opened up the refrigerator, and noticed just how much milk was in there. Four gallons. "Yessss." He whispered, and pulled the jugs onto the counter. He pulled down his underwear, and let out a crazed laugh. Let's do this thing. 

\---

"Hey, girl." Leon said smoothly to Sayaka. "You've been on my mind for a while, so I wrote you this song."

Homura came from the kitchen, and rolled her eyes. "Leon, stop. You're embarrassing yourself."

"No I'm not, Akemi-San!" Leon cleared his throat, and began making noises that kind of sounded like yodeling, but were much worse. He just kept saying that she was pretty, he wanted to bang her, but he wouldn't, because he respected her (but he punctuated that with an eyebrow wiggle, which nobody was sure about the meaning of). It was kind of like that, but it just kept going. Souda and Gundham soon began fighting over who got to comfort a pained-looking Sonia, but of course, Souda backed down when the Four Dark Gods of Destruction started attacking his face. This pleased Gundham. However, this did not please Homura. 

Ibuki jumped up from the couch she was sitting on, and shouted. "Ibuki's turn to sing!" 

Leon shut up, shocked at being interrupted. 

The group sighed in relief. The SHSL musician must be much better than that guy.

They got that wrong. 

Ibuki continued. "This song is called, 'Stop Running, I Just Want to Stab You!'"

"What?" Souda asked. 

But it was too late. Ibuki started screaming about homicide. 

Sayaka and Souda started crying, Homura and Sonia blanched, Leon cheered, and Peko showed no signs of emotion whatsoever. 

"MILK!" Fuyuhiko screamed from inside of the kitchen. 

"What was that?" Ibuki stopped screaming, and turned to the kitchen. "Is Fifi-chan okay?" 

Peko hurriedly rose from the couch. "Oh god, it's happening again."

Souda looked confused. "What's happening? I'm so confused!"

They ignored him, and rushed to the kitchen.

What they saw was horrifying. 

Fuyuhiko was rolling around in a puddle of milk half naked. Moaning and laughing. "Hah...milk...haah."

Peko lovingly stooped next to Fuyuhiko and pulled his underwear and pants over his little gangster dick. "I thought you would have grown out of this by now, young master." She smiled. "I guess old habits die hard." She picked up the horny boy, who was now sucking his thumb, and carried him to the living room. 

Homura called. "Hey! Make sure not to put him on the couch! He's covered in milk!" She began muttering under her breath. "Milk that cost me money."

\---

Leon decided an hour later that it would be a good time to sing another one of his hit singles. 

No.

Homura began pushing the yodeling boy out of the door. "Oh my god. I can't take it anymore. Get out."

"H-hey! Hey! Let go! I'm sorry! I'll stop!" Leon cried desperately. 

"You won't stop and you know it." Homura spat, and slammed the door in his face. 

Sayaka gasped like Homura had just committed murder. "You can't do that! He was one of my adoring fans!" 

"If you want to be with your 'fan' so badly," Homura gestured to the door. "Be my guest."

Sayaka huffed, and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her. 

Homura rolled her eyes. "She was actually stupid enough to go after him?" 

Gundham pointed out. "Survival of the fittest."

Sonia gave Gundham a look. "They aren't dead!"

Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why Homura has so much milk. 
> 
> Also, don't worry, I'm only doing one more chapter like this with Mami, and then I will make this story have an actual plot with lots of violence and stuff. It'll be fun.


	6. That First Night-Mami (When Mami's Kitchen Turned into Hell's Kitchen)

Mami stood with her group. They seemed...interesting, to put it nicely. "Hello. I'm Tomoe Mami. How are you all?"

"T-terrible. Why are we here?" A meek-looking girl with long braids asked. 

"Um...that's kind of complicated." Mami laughed nervously. "You see, Akemi-San went back in time, and killed this lady who had something to do with you, and the universe broke a little...and...yeah you ended up here for whatever reason." 

A skinny boy with blond hair and legs for days crossed his arms. "That did not help at all." He spat in disgust. 

A girl with short brown hair and fairly big titties stepped out from behind a very large blond boy. "Um, did my brother just leave without me?" She looked very upset. "Why would he do that?" 

The skinny boy responded. "I've only known you for a few seconds, and I can already name several reasons why."

"Hey, be cool, man." A boy who smelled like weed put his arm around the blond boy. 

"Get off, or I'll sue the pants off of you." The boy stated calmly. 

Mami clapped her hands loudly. "Let's introduce ourselves!" She cried, desperately trying to change the subject. 

The girl who's brother abandoned her stepped forward. "I'm Komaru Naegi."

"I'm Teruteru Hanamura..." A boy with beady black eyes leered at Komaru. "Can you help me with something? A snake-"

"Nobody cares." The skinny blond pushed the pervert away from Komaru. "I'm Byakuya Togami, I'm sure you have heard of me."

The fat blond boy stepped up as well. "I am also Byakuya Togami. I'm sure you all have heard of me." He crossed his arms over his chest in a similar fashion to the original Togami. 

The original Togami stared at his flabby counterpart, noticing the way he dressed and acted similar to himself. "W-what? What are you doing? Are you some kind of impostor?"

The larger shook his head. "No. I am Byakuya Togami."

"N-no you aren't! I am!"

"Calm down," Mami urged them. "Of course there is more than one person with the name Byakuya Togami."

Fat Togami shook his head again. "No. I am Byakuya Togami. Super High School Level Affluent Progeny."

The skinny Togami let his rage die down. "All right. If you insist, you lowly piece of garbage. But to make things less confusing, I will be referred to as Togami, and you will be referred to as Twogami, understood?"

"I suppose."

"Woah. This is so trippy." The weed guy stumbled up it them. "Hey. My name is...um...what was it?...Haga...something."

"Ugh. I think I've actually found someone worse than me." The timid girl mumbled. "I'm Touko Fukawa, by the way, if any of you actually care."

"It's okay." Mami patted the girl's shoulder. "We do care."

Touko pulled away. "Don't touch me."

The last person, a very large boy with a questionable hairstyle and a cat face butted in on the conversation. "And I'm Hifumi Yamada!" He cried, imagining a little band playing in his honor. 

The rest of the group stared at him in silence, and it made him feel extremely unwelcome. 

"Let's go." Mami suggested awkwardly, and they left the now empty park. She was starting to regret letting Homura pick before her. She tried to shake out the bad thoughts. 'Let's be optimistic!' Mami thought. 'I bet these horrible people are good somewhere deep inside. I might have just gotten seven new friends!'

Haga-something stumbled over to a patch of grass, and threw up in the bushes, retching unattractively. 

Mami sighed. 'Seven new friends...'

\---

"This place is smaller than my bathroom." Togami scowled at the small apartment he was led to. 

It was nice. Everything was organized, there was lots of light all throughout the apartment-it was immaculate. But it didn't impress Togami, who had spent his entire life living in a mansion, or a castle, or something. 

Mami shrugged. "I'm a high school girl with no apparent source of income, living on her own. What do you expect?"

Mami showed them around her apartment. "You guys can sleep...wherever. My apartment really isn't set up to house so many people. I'm sorry if it feels cramped."

Hifumi, Haga-something, Teruteru, and Twogami all ran into the kitchen, and began digging through Mami's refrigerator. She could hear her bank account crying in the distance. Feeding these people won't be cheap. 

Togami scoffed. "Pigs."

Mami couldn't argue with that.

\---

They spent the rest of the night lazing around and doing nothing. Touko had hid herself in Mami's bathroom for the last half hour, after Togami called her a "diseased garbage creature," so nobody had seen her for a while. 

Mami knocked on the door carefully. "Fukawa-San? Are you all right?"

In the bathroom, Touko jumped at the sound of Mami's voice. 'Get the fuck out of here! I'm busy!' Touko thought frantically. "U-um. I'm fine." She gasped, sounding like she was obviously not fine. 

Outside of the bathroom Komaru, who was standing with Mami whispered frantically. "Mami-San, stop. It sounded like she was having some...um...special alone time."

"Oh!" Mami, who thought the girl would just be crying, backed away, blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry!"

"Yeah, whatever." Touko mumbled through the door. She leaned back on the toilet, and sighed. She was going to hate living here. She rolled her eyes, stopped jerking off to Togami's abuse, and washed her hands. As she left the bathroom, she could hear Mami and Komaru speaking to each other in low voices. Touko heard them mention Togami's name, and she hid behind the wall, eavesdropping. 

"Mami-San, do you think she was doing that because...of what Togami-kun said to her? She really does seem to like him." Komaru whispered. 

Mami blushed. "That's...disturbing. Do you really think she's into that?"

Komaru shrugged. "I don't know her. But Togami-kun is really attractive."

Mami nodded. "He has very long legs, and a nice face, too." She blushed even harder. "I think he's a solid eight."

Touko gasped. First those cockroaches were gossiping about her personal time, and now they were plotting to take master away from her? Those pigs! Touko fumed. She wanted to strangle the living daylights out of them! Suddenly, she felt a tickling sensation from behind her nose. 'Oh god.' She thought. 'Please don't sneeze!' She panicked. "Ah...ah...choo!"

Genocider Syo curved her lips into a smile, but her smile fell when she caught sight of the two girls giggling and swooning over her Byakuya-sama. Someone was going to pay. 

\---

"Aah! Mami-San, help!" Hifumi jiggled his way into the living room frantically. 

Mami shot up from the couch. "What is it?"

"There's...there's something in your kitchen, Mami-San! Nobody knows what it is, but it's got Togami-kun!"

Mami felt herself go numb with fear. Was there a witch?

In. Her. Kitchen?

She ran over there, bracing herself to go into magical girl form, but then she saw what was really in the kitchen. "What the hell is that?" Mami asked, so shocked that she even let a swear out. 

The thing was perched on top of the refrigerator, holding Togami hostage. It had huge, crazed red eyes, jagged, razor-sharp fangs, gleaming metallic scissor claws, and a tongue that...*shudder*...wrapped itself around Togami's neck. It cackled like some pervert witch on acid. 

Mami let her guns fall to her sides, unsure of what to do with them. She had handled many insanely dangerous witches before, but she still had no idea how to handle...this. 

"I-is that Fakawa-San?" Komaru asked nervously. 

Mami squinted at the beast. "Oh my god I think so."

"Hey, idiots! Stop staring, and get this thing off of me!" Togami shouted at the girls. "Waaargh! It's in my mouth!" Togami choked as Syo snaked the long appendage in his mouth. 

"O-oh. Okay. Hold on!" Not wanting to use a gun, Mami grabbed one of Syo's legs, and attempted to pull her down. 

Syo chucked a pair of scissors at Mami, missing her head by barely a centimeter. Mami screamed and jerked away. 

"My Byakuya-sama! Away, pigs!" She screeched. 

Mami turned to Komaru. "Get me something, anything that could be of use."

Komaru nodded, and sped away. Just seconds later, she returned, carrying a broom. 

Mami grasped the weapon, looking down at it with determination. "All right. Let's do this." Mami handled the broom like a professional, and spun it around a couple of times, finding its center of gravity. She then prepared to attack. "Sorry, Fukawa-San." She then commenced whacking Syo over the head with the bristles repeatedly, chanting: "down, down, down, down, down, down..." 

"Hisssssss!" Syo tried to scare off the attacker. 

She jabbed the monster until Syo snatched the broom roughly, and snapped it in half like a toothpick. 

Mami gaped at the girl. She opened her mouth to say something, but just ran out of the kitchen at full speed, with Komaru following suit. Mami pretended not to hear Togami's screams for help, and slammed the door behind Komaru. Breathing heavily, she looked over to her friend and gasped, "I'm regretting...so much...right now."

Komaru nodded, and breathed. "You should."

Haga-something and Hifumi ran up to them. "Bruh, did you save Togami from the alien? You didn't kill it, right? That guy still owes me a Hamburger." Haga-something asked stupidly. 

Mami raised her eyebrows. "Alien? Hamburger? What?"

Haga-something nodded. 

Komaru shook her head sadly. "We couldn't save him. Togami-kun's gone."

\---

At around three in the morning, Mami woke up, feeling parched. Forgetting about the events of the previous night, she wandered into her kitchen in her flannel pajamas. Her eyes wandered to the top of the refrigerator, which had a wall of cereal boxes going around it. Mami stared at the bizarre formation, confused. 'How did that get there?'

As if to answer her question, Syo crawled out from behind the box-wall like a raccoon, and extended her arm to reach for the jar of Nutella Twogami had left sitting on the counter. To Mami, Syo was only a shadow, so she flicked the light switch on. 

Syo snapped her head in Mami's direction, red eyes gleaming. She hissed. "You can't have Byakuya-sama!" And crawled on all fours into her box-fort in a salamander-like way. 

Mami stood there, frozen, and was reminded of all of the horrible mistakes she had made in the last twenty-four hours. Hurriedly, she grabbed a glass from her cabinet, and began filling it with tap water. 

Syo screeched, and aimed another pair of scissors at Mami's head. The magical girl ducked, and the scissors lodged themselves into the wall next to her. 

"Gaah!" Mami screamed, dropping her glass in the sink. That cheap-ass glass shattered under her fingers, and she could feel a sliver of glass lodge itself into her skin. She gasped at the stinging pain, and darted out of Hell's Kitchen, leaving the broken, bloody glass in the sink. 

She slammed the door, and leaned against it, examining her wounded hand. She slid down the wall, and sighed deeply. 'I'm so done with this shit.' She thought. 'So. Effing. Done.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, Mami.


	7. Day One (Welcome to Hell, Kids!)

A blaring alarm clock awoke Homura from her sleep. She slowly rubbed her eyes and stretched. She had just had a full night's sleep, but she was still drowsy. She felt like she had done an excessive amount of physical exercise the previous day. Her muscles ached, and she just wanted to sleep until the end of time. But then she remembered. 'I didn't run ten miles yesterday, I babysat those idiots last night.' She figured that was at least a thousand times more taxing. 

"Good morning, Akemi-San." Sonia, who was sleeping near Homura greeted her. 

"Ooh! Homura-chan's awake!" Ibuki grabbed Peko's arm in excitement. 

Peko blushed. "Please don't."

Ibuki shushed her friend. "Don't worry, Peko-chan. Ibuki will protect you." 

"I don't need-"

"Shhhh."

Homura looked around at the wide-awake girls. "Did you guys just sit around waiting for me to wake up?"

Ibuki nodded. "Uh-huh. Ibuki and her friends watched you sleep. Homura-chan looks so cute when she sleeps!"

Homura shuddered, feeling like her privacy had been invaded on so many levels. "Where's Maizono-San?"

The other three girls looked at each other nervously. "Oh. Maizono-San and Kuwata-kun didn't come back last night. You kicked them out, remember?" Sonia stated nervously. 

"Oh, I forgot about that." Homura mumbled. "I don't think I should've done that."

"No!" Ibuki cried. "Homura-chan saved our lives from Leon-chan's horrible yodeling!"

Homura couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, Mioda-San."

\---

"Can Ibuki eat candy for breakfast, Homura-chan?" Ibuki called from the kitchen. 

Souda's eyes lit up. "You have candy?" 

Homura nodded. "Of course. I'm not dead." She joked. Maybe she was coming to tolerate these people. She had already promised herself that she wasn't going to kick anyone else out. She needed to exploit as many children as she could. 

Sonia sat on Homura's couch, and flicked on the TV, which was turned to the news. A woman with a face full of Botox and sparkling white teeth smiled. "Breaking news: Two teenagers jumped off the Jisatsu Bridge into oncoming traffic early this morning. A boy who jumped first was hit by a truck shipping baseballs to a sporting goods store, causing the truck to crash into the vehicle next to it. The truck then fell on its side, and caused several packages of baseballs to empty into the busy intersection, causing seven more crashes. His girlfriend jumped soon after him, and landed on a truck shipping kitchen knives..."

The kids looked at each other, silently cringing at the disturbing event. 

"That's sooo scary!" Ibuki sobbed. 

"This morning, one young man handed over a recording of the incident taken with his cell phone." The news lady continued. 

"Tch. Someone took a video of that?" Fuyuhiko spat in scorn. 

The words "Lovers Commit Suicide" appeared at the top of the screen, and an image of a boy with spiky red hair moving towards the bridge with slow and jerky strides soon followed. 

Souda gasped. "I-is that?"

A blue-haired girl that looked a whole lot like Sayaka ran frantically onto the screen, screeching like a lunatic. 

A shiver ran down Homura's spine. "Oh god, no..."

Sayaka soon stopped screaming, and began walking in a calm, slow fashion as well, acting almost as though she was hypnotized. 

Homura felt her heart drop into her stomach. She knew exactly what this was. She watched Leon jump, and heard the crash of several cars colliding. Then Sayaka fell from the bridge, causing even more fatalities. 

Homura placed her head in her hands, trying to block out the sounds of the people around her sobbing. She had kicked the two "lovers" out, and they were immediately killed by a witch! This was all her fault. She choked back a sob, and she suddenly hatched an idea. A way to pursuance these idiots to become magical girls. She stood up. "T-they didn't kill themselves." 

"What! We just saw-" Souda shouted. 

Homura shook her head. "Nope. It was a witch who manipulated them, who convinced them to kill themselves. I probably could've saved them, had I noticed a witch was in the area." 

"What's a witch?" Ibuki asked, skeptical for once. 

"They're some bad guys I fight." Homura explained, putting it in the simplest terms she could possibly think of. 

"So you are saying that they were killed by a...a witch, and you could've saved them?" Fuyuhiko's face looked like it was about to explode. 

The TV was still on, and the news lady was still talking about their friend's deaths. "The total number of fatalities has tallied up to be 69..."

Homura broke the awkward pause, trying to control herself at the mention of the number 69. "Yes. As a magical girl, it's my job to fight witches. I'd also like you to join me, to prevent this from ever happening again."

\---

Mukuro stood in the shower, letting the warm water run all over her body. The last couple of days had been very strange and stressful, and even though she was more than capable of handling the stress, it was still nice to have a few calming minutes under the warm water. A few minutes later she figured she was clean enough, and she shut off the water, sighing in disappointment. She absolutely hated her new roommates, and she knew they would want to talk to her as soon as she came out. Reaching for a towel, she stepped out of the shower, and felt her foot slide out from underneath her. She tumbled down, and smacked her head on the bathtub faucet. 

Asahina stood outside of the door, concerned. "Mukuro-San? Are you all right?" When she recieved no reply, she really started to worry. 

"Nidai-kun! I think Mukuro-San fell in the shower! She's not responding to me!"

Nidai dashed down the hallway. "What?" 

"Break down the door, Nidai-kun!" 

"Okay." He complied with Asahina's wishes without asking another question. He swiftly kicked down the door like he was in an action movie, and gasped in shock at the sight of Mukuro's lifeless body. 

"SAYAKA!" Asahina screamed.

The magical girl, along with Akane, Ishimaru, and Sakura rushed to where Asahina was screaming her head off, and displayed various levels of shock. 

Akane stared at the corpse in fear. "We have to hide the body. Now."

\---

"It's not fitting! It's not fitting!" Asahina cried. 

"We'll make it fit!" Akane asserted, shoving Mukuro's body into the already overflowing dumpster, pressing down on the top to try to make it shut. 

"Why don't we just tell the police? We didn't even kill her! We have to do the right thing, in the name of justice!" Ishimaru cried. 

"Do you want me to tie you up?" Akane threatened. 

Ishimaru shook his head sadly. 

"Then help me shove this thing in!"

\---

Sakura, Sayaka, Mami, Homura, and Madoka sat in the park, discussing their situation. 

"So, yeah. One of mine died." Sayaka stated nervously. "Mukuro slid in the shower, and we overreacted, and hid her body in the dumpster." 

Madoka and Mami gasped in horror. Sakura snorted. Homura shrugged. "You did a better job than I did. Two of mine chucked themselves off a bridge last night." 

Mami squinted at Sayaka. "How do you 'overreact' to seeing a dead body?" She sighed. "But I know how much of a hassle it is to take care of those guys. This one girl at my place turned into a monster and kidnapped this rich kid, and now they live on top of my refrigerator." She looked down at the bandage wrapped around her hand. 

Madoka looked frightened. "Why are you so cool with this?"

The magical girls looked down in shame. 

Homura broke their long silence. "Okay, let's discuss what we came here to talk about. Those weird kids we want to exploit." 

Mami spoke up. "I don't think I can handle having those people in my house anymore!"

"Well, we'll only have to keep them for twelve more days, until the Walpurgis Night, and then we can just...let them leave, I guess?" Homura began to feel guilty. 

"So we just turn them into magical girls, make them fight for their lives, and then dump them?" Sakura asked her friends. 

Homura looked slightly ashamed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Fine with me! Let's do that!" Sakura pumped her fist into the air. 

\---

Sakura came home from the meeting to an interesting sight. "Komaeda! What are you doing?"

"I'm showing off my new Magical Girl outfit! I think I just sold my soul for it." Komaeda stated thoughtfully, wondering what that cat thing had done to him. 

"No! It's a fashion disaster!" Celeste cried out in horror. 

Komaeda's Magical Girl outfit really was terrible. The entire dress was made out of something that looked like tinfoil, and there were oddly placed cutouts all over the torso. It seemed that whoever designed the dress has stopped caring about life altogether. 

Sakura looked over to Komaeda, and then to the other teens, who were covering in the corner of the room. She laughed. "What did you wish for?" 

"I wished for my friends to always have hope!" Komaeda stated proudly. 

Sakura only laughed harder. "Oh, Komaeda, you really are thirsty for hope." She suddenly turned serious, and faced the frightened children. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you guys should follow Komaeda's example. You guys need to become magical girls, because a really big witch is coming, and I need you to help me fight it. It's for the greater good. Also, I have nudes of all of you. All. Of. You. And I'm not afraid of putting them on the internet." She left the room to let them mull over their decision, and wonder how the hell she had gotten nudes of them. 

Needless to say, they all became magical girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my writing sort of deteriorated near the end. I've just been so lazy lately.


	8. Day 2 (The Worst Magical Girls Ever)

Mami held her head in her hands. She had just gotten off the phone with Sakura, who was bragging about how she was able to blackmail all of the teens in her care to become magical girls, in one fell swoop. Mami felt like taking nudes of the kids was a bit too far, but it had worked. Sayaka had also managed to convince her group to join her in the fight against witches, and she made sure to tell Mami this in an excited, emoji-filled text message. But Sayaka, Homura, and Sakura had it easy. Sayaka's group was filled with brave, athletic, good-natured people who wanted to become magical girls for "the greater good," or "to make the world a better place." Homura could be extremely persuasive, and in the midst of the tragedy with Leon and Maizono, she had noticed she had a chance to work her magic, and she took it. Sakura just happened to be a terrible person, who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Mami had none of these luxuries or qualities. 

Mami's group, however, seems to have crawled from the depths of hell, sent by Satan just to make her life harder. 

She couldn't persuade these lazy, horrible people to do anything. She couldn't even wrap her head around why the others had agreed to become magical girls in the first place. If her life hadn't been on the line when she made her life-changing decision, she would have never chosen the job she was given. How could those kids just throw their lives away so easily?

Mami shifted uncomfortably on the couch she was laying on, trying to find a position she could fall asleep in. She had been sleeping on the couch for the last couple of nights, mainly because her bedroom was overcrowded with perverted boys. Those guys were constantly giving her heart attacks, eating all of her food, leaving enormous messes, and generally acting insane. She sighed. Only eleven more days until Walpurgis Night, and she can dump their sorry asses. 

"Are you having trouble sleeping, Mami-San?" Komaru asked from the chair next to her. She had her head propped up against one arm of the chair, and her legs dangled off the side of the other. Mami thought that this position might be painful, and offered her friend the couch several times, but Komaru had insisted she was fine. 

"Yeah. I'm just stressed about Walpurgis Night, I guess." Mami looked down at her hands sadly. 

"I don't blame you. No one wants to fight that thing with you. I saw how rudely everyone had turned you down yesterday when you asked them to help you." Komaru's face was hard to see in the dark living room, but Mami could imagine that her expression was one of pity and concern. 

Mami shrugged. "I wouldn't blame them for declining. No one wants to risk their lives, especially for someone they barely know." 

Komaru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but it's not just for a couple of strangers. A lot of people could get hurt." She took a deep breath. "But I'll fight with you. You're my friend, so I won't let you fight alone."

Mami looked at the ordinary girl, surprised. "You would do that for me?"

Komaru shrugged like it was no big deal. "Yeah. It's not like I was going to do anything especially meaningful with my life, anyways. This could be the most important thing I do. I can't pass that up!"

Mami smiled. Maybe this girl is actually her friend. "Thank you, Komaru." She closed her eyes blissfully. At least she won't have to be alone. 

\---

Morning came soon enough, and Mami was more than relieved to see that Genocider Syo had gone back into hibernation, and the regular, timid Touko she knew and loved was back. Togami also seemed pleased, especially because he had really, really needed to use the bathroom. 

Mami and Komaru had also set to trying to persuade some of the more easy-going teens to become magical girls again. Twogami and Hifumi had yet again asserted that they were just too fat to become magical girls, so the two girls gave up on them eventually. They weren't so easy on Hagakure, Touko, Teruteru, and Togami, though. 

After a good half an hour of pleading, Touko had finally snapped, and muttered. "Okay. Fine. If I become a stupid magical girl will you leave me alone?"

Hagakure crumbled when Mami told him that he could wish for anything he wanted, and he perked up, knowing that he could wish for a shit ton of weed. 

Teruteru decided to follow through with Mami's wishes when she crossed her arms, and her boobs squished together. Mami wasn't sure why this worked, but at this point, she really didn't care. 

Togami, however, was harder to persuade. 

After an hour of trying to reason with the rich prick, Mami was still sitting at the dining room table with Togami, listing every reason she could think of why he should become a magical girl. The others had run off to Kyubey to preform whatever Satanic rituals they had to complete to sell their souls or whatever. Mami rattled on irritatingly. "You should make a co tract because...umm...Because you'll be making the world a better place? Because you'll get a cool outfit? Because I really, really want you to? Because you're refusal to do so is making me feel inadequate and is bringing shame to my family...gah!" She sobbed, stretching her hands out in front of her, and banging her head on the table in frustration. 

"You're wasting my time." Togami scoffed. Beginning to stand up and walk away, but was stopped when a long, metal chain appeared on his wrist, snaking through the dining room, and out the doorway, and restricting his movement. He pulled on the chain in shock. "What the hell?"

Touko came running into the room, looking way too excited. She smacked her hands down onto the table, dripping sweat. Mami noticed the other end of the chain attached to her wrist, and she was also wearing a sleek black magical girl dress, with a gray soul gem resting over her heart like a brooch. "I wished for master and I to be together forever! This is the best decision I've ever made!" She gushed out, panting. She blushed red. "I can't believe I'm saying this, b-but...t-thank you Mami-San."

"U-um. You're welcome?" Mami didn't know how to respond to this. She looked over at Togami, who had a look of sheer horror on his face. Mami couldn't help but burst out laughing. 

Togami's face turned bright red. "What the hell? I'm chained to this pig now? Hey! Stop laughing!"

This only made Mami laugh harder. Hagakure, Komaru, and Hanamura burst into the room, all in magical girl outfits, and knowing exactly what was going on, but wanting to see it themselves. 

Komaru giggled at Togami. "Looks like you've gotten an interesting surprise, Togami-kun." 

Touko played with her braid nervously. "H-hey, why'd you say it like that? I know I'm disgusting, but you don't have to run it in!" She glared at Komaru, who was trying her hardest not to lose it like Mami did. 

Togami decided he wouldn't stand for this. "Okay. I need to fix this. Where's Kyubey?"

Kyubey appeared behind on the counter behind him. "Looking for me?" The incubator gazed at him with wide, expressionless eyes. 

Togami spun around in his chair, surprised to see that the cat-or whatever that thing was- had managed to appear out of thin air. "Yeah. I'm looking for you." He held up the shackle binding him to Touko for all to see. "What the hell is this about, rodent?" 

Kyubey was unfazed by being called a rodent, and blinked at him slowly before answering. "Fukawa-San wished to be bonded to you forever. She agreed to become a magical girl, so in return I granted her wish. It's as simple as that. Would you like me to explain it again, but slowly so that you can understand?" Kyubey offered politely. 

Togami was taken aback by Kyubey's low-key sass. "No! I'm fine, thank you very much! I just don't think I should be dragged into this!"

Kyubey saw an opportunity and took it. "That's not really my choice whether other people are involved or not. It's the wish maker's decision. But if you would like to make a wish to make your situation easier, all you have to do is make a contract with me."

Togami sighed. "Fine then. I wish that I will no longer be shackled to Fukawa."

"I can't do that." Kyubey stated plainly. 

"What?! Why?" Togami exclaimed. 

"It contradicts another magical girl's wish. I can't do that. So you can either think of another wish, or abstain from making a contract with me." Kyubey continued to quietly stare at Togami. 

Mami, Komaru, Hagakure, Touko, and Hanamura stood around the room awkwardly, not really sure what to do. Hagakure and Hanamura began slowly inching their way towards the door. 

"What's the point in selling my soul or whatever if I'm still chained to this freak? Give me my wish or no deal!" Togami thought he could haggle with this soulless creature. 

Kyubey performed the Kyubey equivalent of a shrug. "No deal, then. It doesn't really matter. I've already made 24 contracts today. You would also be a lousy magical girl, and would only get in the way of others. You're a hazard. Almost as much of a hazard as Komaeda-kun."

Togami didn't know who Komaeda was, exactly, but he felt like he should be offended, anyways. "Well then. I don't even want to become a magical girl, anyways. You fools can go out there and risk your lives, see if I care!"

Mami smiled fiendishly. "But Togami-kun, you still have to put yourself in danger. Your chained to Fukawa-San, so whenever she fights witches, you have to go, too. The only difference from actually being a magical girl is that you have no way to protect yourself." 

Togami closed his eyes, and made a noise that sounded like a dying animal. He looked around at the other people in the room, Komaru, who was wearing a navy blue dress with a navy blue soul gem positioned carefully in her short hair, Hanamura, who was wearing some kind of horrible white suit, with a soul gem as a pendant on this gay necklace around his neck, and Hagakure, who was the fucking rainbow magical girl-enough said. He rolled his eyes at them. "You people look hideous."

\---

Sakura cracked her knuckles, and smiled with determination. "Kay, kids! Who's pumped to fight their very first witch?" She looked around at the frightened-looking kids. 

They answered with small whimpers of what Sakura convinced herself was enthusiasm. All four groups of magical girls were present for this special occasion. They stood in an alley which Kyubey had told them a witch inhabited. The place was damp, dark, and crawling with rodents, but it was as good a location for their first time as any. 

"Great!" The over zealous magical girl cried, feeling around for where the witch might be, looking like an absolute lunatic. 

Chihiro raised their hand. "U-um. Sakura-San. How do we change into our magical girl outfits?" 

Sayaka decided to answer the question for her. "Well, it just, you know, happens. It's sort of like a reflex or something."

"Thanks, that's not vague at all." Hinata replied sarcastically. 

"Don't sass at me!" Sayaka cried. 

Homura looked at the girl who kind of irked her but she still put up with anyways. "He's not wrong or anything. But let's forget about that. We need to focus on finding that witch, and making sure these guys don't die when we do." She gestured to the crowd of teenagers. 

Sakura let out an annoyed sigh. "Well, I just figured that we would shove them all in there, and let them figure this fighting thing out for themselves. There's enough of them that someone ought to be intelligent enough to figure this thing out, and they can protect each other, too if they prove to be that useless."

"W-why do you always talk about us like we're not even here?" Tsumiki stuttered nervously. 

"Shut up, please." Homura muttered, as she began trying to find the location of the witch as well. Either this one was particularly hard to locate, or it didn't exist in the first place, and Kyubey was just being a little bitch. 

Mami decided to join them, as well, but tripped over an abandoned crate of oranges, and the group was enveloped in a photoshop-heavy, green area that almost seemed like a whole new dimension. Around them were bold patterns bright enough to make their eyes burn with tears, and bizarre new creatures squirmed around them, giving the rookie magical girls a sight they would not soon forget. 

While the newcomers seemed dazzled by the display, the veterans were unfazed by this showy facade. They knew the kids of things which hid behind the delightful canvas. 

Mami took the role of the tour guide and mentor, while the other magical girls watched lazily. "This is the...realm?...I guess. Which our witch inhabits. Be careful, because a very dangerous creature lives here." She warned. 

"Hey, Mami-San? What happened to your outfit?" Akane asked, obviously distracted from what Mami was actually trying to say. She gestured to the strange dress the yellow magical girl was wearing. 

Mami sighed in defeat. She figured they could learn this kind of stuff on their own, anyways. "This is my magical girl outfit. You guys have them on too, didn't you notice?" 

The others looked down at what they were wearing and they all gasped in awe. 

Homura face palmed. She actually couldn't handle these people anymore. 

Fuyuhiko, who was also a yellow magical girl, just in an uglier shade, looked at Komaeda's outfit in disgust. "What the fuck is that made out of? Tinfoil? And is your soul gem...on that god awful shoe?" Fuyuhiko asked in horror. 

"Yep." Komaeda answered cheerfully, displaying his terrible shoes for all to see. They were the same color as the rest of his outfit, and on one shoe, instead of two zippers (which Komaeda apparently thought was stylish) there were two normal zippers, and his soul gem, which was in the shape of a zipper, attached to his shoes. 

"It just keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't it?" Celeste, who was adorning a fabulous crimson, amped-up version of her normal outfit shook her head. "Seriously. What are those?" She pointed at his shoes. She looked around at the kids laughing at her comment. 

Hinata stepped in front of Komaeda. The others gasped in shock. "H-hey. Leave him alone guys." He was wearing a giant orange costume, live he was someone standing outside of a produce store as a human advertisement. 

Sayaka squinted at him. "What the-?" 

Sakura burst out in laughter, her face turning as red as her dress. "Y-you're an orange!" She choked out, tears forcing themselves from her eyes. 

The entire group enjoyed a lighthearted laugh together at Hinata's expense. He didn't seem to mind, though. Whenever the other magical girls made fun of Komaeda, he felt awful. He felt something that made him feel disgusted, it wasn't exactly pity, but it was...something. 

Komaeda smiled at him, "that's a really cool outfit, Hinata-kun!" He cried cheerfully. He turned to the rest of the group. "Can we go fight that witch, now? This is starting to get boring." 

Homura agreed with him for once. "The freak is right. Let's stop obsessing over our clothes, and actually do something mildly productive today."

\---

The group stood in a large and elaborate room, sending paranoid glances in all directions. 

"U-um. W-where is it?" Chihiro stuttered, looking around for the witch that was supposed to be somewhere close by. 

Celeste looked around. "Maybe you've been mistaken, Mami-San. I'm starting to believe that there is no witch." She smiled in a way that was meant to be friendly, but ended up feeling ice cold. 

Mami shook her head. "No. It has to be here. If there was no witch, we wouldn't be standing in this place."

They looked around. The place looked like some kind of demented carnival. The patterns and bright colors on the wall were similar to a circus tent's but the tapestries around them were torn and filthy-looking, soiling the whimsy of the room. Mami shuddered. Something didn't feel right. 

"So...c-can we please leave now?" Chihiro choked, on the verge of tears. 

Komaeda looked behind Chihiro in horror, and gasped. "Watch out!" 

The rest of the group spun around, and saw something that looked like a giant worm with the face of a jagged-toothed clown rose from the ground behind Chihiro. 

The small magical girl looked up in terror at the creature above her, frozen, and let out a whimper. Before they even had the time to scream, the witch opened its enormous jaws, and took in their entire head in one mouthful. It lifted the doomed child up, and they dangled there for a moment, before the headless body, demoted from its magical girl outfit, fell to the floor in a bloodied heap.

The group stood there, gazing at the horror in fear. They were unsure of how to feel or even react to what just happened. They stood there, motionless, staring at their friend's mutilated body. 

Homura was the first to break out of her daze, and she swiftly brought out a handful of grenades. She leaped over right next to the bloodied mouth which had taken Chihiro's life, and threw in an explosive. A deafening bang made Homura's ears ring, but she paid no mind to that. 

The witch screamed in pain, almost as loudly as the bomb which had just gone off inside of it. The bloodthirsty creature slithered over to Homura, and tried to devour her as well, but she dodged at such speed that it didn't seem humanly possible. 

After she threw a few more grenades, the monster silenced, and all that was left of it was its seed. The realm in which the witch was living in ceased to exist, and they were thrust back into the real world. Homura placed her hands on her knees, panting, and picked up the fruits of her labor. 

She held it up nonchalantly, examining it as though this was any other witch fight and she had not just seen a comrade die in front of her very eyes. She glared at the others, who were still frozen in shock. Some, to her dismay, were sobbing inconsolably. "You are all going to make terrible magical girls." She turned around with a trademark hair flip, and began to walk away without them, regretting ever saving their asses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	9. Day 3 (It's Going to be Okay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, I haven't updated in forever. Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Kyoko Kirigiri stared up at the dark ceiling of the girls room in Sakura's church, wondering what had happened that could have possibly led up to this. So as soon as those who were brought here entered their new high school, they were brought to the hospital bed of a girl in a completely different part of Japan? How does that make sense? And the whole thing with the magical girls and the witches? What about that? She gave an irate sigh. She had seen proof of this insanity several times: she had become a magical girl, she had seen a good friend die at the hands of a witch, and watched in silent awe as Homura defeated the monster like it was no big deal. 

Usually, strange occurrences like this were child's play to her. She thrived on mystery. But what was happening to her and her friends was so unexplainable, that she had lost all faith in her abilities. She sat up. She needed to learn something about what was going on. Anything. 

She stood, and headed towards the door silently. Before she was able to reach it, she heard a noise, like faint whimpers. She glanced around the room, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Across the room, Tsumiki was curled up in the fetal position, her shoulders shaking. Kirigiri considered going over to comfort her, but decided against it. She wouldn't know how to make her feel better, anyways. 

She entered the sanctuary, and found herself pacing through the wide open space. This helped her get her thoughts together. 

Her mind went to her wish. She very clearly remembers requesting Kyubey "I wish to know why we were put into this situation, as well as any ulterior motives you may have." While this technically counted as two wishes, Kyubey was more than happy to share with her. She learned so many horrible things about the eventual fates of the magical girls, the truth about their soul gems, everything. 

But how did any of this make sense? How did they end up in this situation? Why must things be this way? These questions tortured her to no end. 

She wasn't planning on telling the others any time soon. They were traumatized enough, and she had a feeling that they would learn all of this soon enough. That Komaeda kid would probably get to the bottom of this. He seemed kind of weird and unassuming at first, but Kirigiri knew there was so much more to him from the four conversations they've had. 

As Kirigiri was thinking, the door to the sanctuary opened without her noticing. "Oh! I didn't know you were awake Kirigiri-San!" Celeste smiled sweetly at the detective. 

Kirigiri was snapped out of her daze. She looked up quickly. "Hello, Celestia." She said coldly. She knew she didn't care for this girl the moment she saw her. 

"Are you having trouble sleeping, as well? I know that it's hard to relax after an exciting day." Celeste sat down in the pews. Kirigiri looked over her companion, wondering why on earth Celeste still had her hair and makeup done at this hour. 

Celeste noticed her staring. "I like to keep my appearances up in front of others." She informed pleasantly. She looked around with curiosity. "I had never been in a church before I came to live here. I know I'm going to hell, and I do not plan to change my behavior, so there was just no reason to go."

Kirigiri nodded. She hadn't been very religious either. She had only been in a church maybe once before, and that was just because her grandmother made her. "Why are you living here, though? Didn't you wish for several million yen?"

Celeste shrugged. "I'm here for the tuition, mostly. I have to fend for myself as a magical girl, so why not learn from someone with experience? Really, I'm just here so I can use these people." She tilted her head and smiled, looking like a delicate porcelain doll. 

Kirigiri didn't want to pry anymore. "Okay then." Maybe it was time to go back to bed. She had been able to get her thoughts straight like she wanted, and Celeste had always seemed a little off to her. Kirigiri wasn't afraid of Celeste in the slightest, but she got the feeling that the strange girl was much more sinister than she came off to be. 

The detective stood up, and departed from the sanctuary, giving a curt "good night," before leaving the other girl in the dark by herself. Kirigiri figured that the gambler would be more comfortable like that anyways. 

\---

Naegi's screams vibrated through the air, the sound being bounced off of the bathroom walls, and echoing down the hall. Hinata and Komaeda awoke abruptly, sitting straight up, their eyes wide with fear. 

"Naegi? Why are you screaming?" Hinata's voice fought to be heard over Naegi's continuous wailing. 

Naegi paid no mind to the question, and continued bawling. He was curled into a ball with his hands over his ears, as if trying to block out the sounds of his own screams, and his eyes seemed unfocused and distant, like he was off in a nightmarish world of his own creation. 

Komaeda grabbed the boy's shoulders, and started shaking him. "Stop screaming, Naegi-kun! You'll wake everyone up!" He shouted almost as loudly as Naegi, completely defeating the purpose of his words. 

"Don't shake him!" Hinata cried angrily, and Komaeda stopped, looking like a kicked puppy. 

Naegi continued screaming for another fifteen minutes, but luckily, his voice eventually died out, and he rolled over onto his side, trembling with fear. 

"What do we do?" Hinata mouthed to Komaeda. 

Komaeda shrugged. "I suppose we should wait until he feels better, and then give him a complete hope transfusion!"

"What?" Hinata asked. He thought Komaeda had actually been making sense for a moment, but then of course he has to make a comment like that. "Why are you so obsessed with hope? And even so, why are you trying to force it on everyone else?"

Komaeda looked slightly angered, as though Hinata had just insulted his mother, and this alarmed Hinata, until Komaeda laughed off his expression like it had just been some stupid joke. His eyes took on a strange glint, and his voice became creepy and possessive. His thirst for hope was painfully intense. "Hope is the most important thing in the world. Without it, no one would be motivated to do anything with their lives, or try to make any progress or change occur. Without hope, the world would stay at a stand-still, Hinata-kun. That's why I want to love and protect it, and help it live on in my peers. So things will get better. And if trash like me can't make a difference with their hope, then they should at least help others achieve that kind of life-changing hope, right?" He gave a breathy laugh, and looked up at Hinata, snapping out of whatever daze he was in and waiting for a reply. 

Nothing Komaeda said made any sense. Hinata just smiled and nodded anyways, that's the only way to deal with the crazies. "Yeah, Komaeda. I guess you're right."

Komaeda smiled so brightly that Hinata couldn't help but smile as well. "I'm glad that someone understands." He took hold of Hinata's hand and squeezed. 

Hinata looked down at their entwined hands uncomfortably. 

Komaeda continued to smile at Hinata as if this wasn't weird at all. 

Hinata decided to leave the hand there. This kid seemed okay...he guessed, and he definitely didn't want to hurt the feelings of someone with such ridiculously low self-esteem.

He continued to make up excuses inside of his head as to why he was so okay with this, or why this gesture made him feel kind of warm and fuzzy inside, and Komaeda rested his head on Hinata's shoulder as they kept an eye on the traumatized Naegi for the next several hours until the rest of the group decided to wake up. 

More thoughts swirled through the boy's head, but the most prominent one was always: 'God dammit this is so weird and gay.'

\---

Celestia Ludenberg gazed down at her crimson soul gem with a sigh. She could detect hints of black in the gem, even though she had only used her magic once before, she only did very little damage to a witch that Homura just ended up killing herself. 

Celeste wasn't sure what would happen if her soul gem continued to darken, but by the way Kyubey had warned them, she could tell that it was nothing good. She knew that she had to fix this, but it didn't calm her nerves very much to think that. She was standing in the very park she had wasted time in when she decided to lock the boys out of their bathroom. Sakura had tipped her off that she had seen a familiar in the area a couple of weeks ago. According to the veteran, she only told Celeste about the witch because she was cute, winking at her suggestively. 

Celeste didn't know how to feel about that, so all she did at the time was smile and thank her. She couldn't lose her composure over something so harmless, and image is everything. 

While she had been momentarily lost in thought, someone had approached her. 

"Hello, civilian. Are you looking for the witch, too?" That one kid with the fabulous eyebrows asked her. 

"Yes." She stated emotionlessly. "How do you know about it?" 

"Miki-San and I happened to stumble across the body of one of the overweight boys that Mami was supposed to look after, and she was somehow able to tell that he was killed by a witch." Ishimaru stated, sounding somewhat suspicious of his host, as though he believed that Sayaka herself had murdered the kid. 

"Hmm." Celeste hummed and smiled sweetly. "Well, you don't have to worry about the scary witch, I can handle it by myself." 

Ishimaru held out a hand, as if he was trying to keep her from going somewhere. "I'm afraid I can't let a beginner such as yourself put herself in danger alone. I must accompany you, for your own safety."

Celeste didn't want to share her rewards. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." She pushed past Ishimaru. 

"No! I insist!" The boy shouted. 

"Stop that."

"No."

"Go away, you trash!"

"Never!"

"I don't need you to help me, you swine!"

"It's for your safety, and we must also follow the buddy rule which I have put into place as of now."

Celeste glared at the devilishly handsome young man. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She whispered. 

"Nothing that I am aware of. I am just a simple junior police officer who always follows the rules, with a boner for justice." He gazed at her intensely. 

Celeste had no reply to this statement. At this point she no longer gave a fuck. She turned away from the nuisance. "Fine. Come along. Just don't get in my way, and don't ask off a cut of the profits, because you're not getting anything."

Ishimaru nodded, uncaring of what he would get out of this, and began helping Celeste find the witch. 

\---

"Hey guys! Get your butts over here!" Saionji cried from the girls' room. 

Koizumi, Kirigiri, Tsumiki, Komaeda, Hinata, and Naegi rushed over to where Saionji was screaming, worried that something could have happened to her in the five minutes they had left her alone. 

They found her kneeling in the far right corner of the bedroom, holding a messenger bag. 

"What have you got there, Saionji-San?" Komaeda asked. 

Saionji looked at the boy in disgust, and rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Komaeda. Let me talk." 

She didn't continue, and the others looked at her expectantly. 

"So...?" Naegi asked.

The small girl to alleviate the anticipation, and continued talking. "Well, I was looking through Chihiro-chan's old stuff because I was bored, and I found this laptop inside of her bag." She held up the laptop, smiling. 

Koizumi looked at her in shock. "Wait a second, you were looking through Chihiro-chan's things? That's extremely disrespectful. You should be ashamed of yourself!" 

Saionji did seem slightly ashamed, but not nearly as much as she should have been. "Sorry, Koizumi-San, but that's not all. So I logged into the computer, and look!" She set the laptop on the ground, and as soon as it turned on, a pink-haired girl's head popped up onto the screen. 

"Hello, I'm Chiaki Nanami." The face greeted in a bored-sounding tone. 

The entire group simultaneously gasped in shock. 

Tsumiki pulled on her hair in distress, clinging to Hinata. "W-what is that?" 

Kirigiri put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "It seems to be an AI of some sort, which would make sense, because Chihiro-chan had told me she was a computer programmer before she died." 

Hinata stared at the computer in awe. "Does it do anything weird?"

The program blinked at him. "I don't do weird things, just normal things." She yawned, somehow very tired. 

"Should we tell Sakura-San about this?" Komaeda asked. 

Kirigiri nodded. "I'm sure that would be for the best." 

Komaeda left to alert Sakura about their discovery, and Naegi shook his head frantically. 

"No. This is just too much for one day." He hugged himself. "First that creepy nightmare, and now this even creepier computer program is staring at me? Just...no."

Nanami puffed out her cheeks. "I'm offended. I don't see how I'm creepy or weird." 

Hinata looked down at the bizarre life-like computer program which had magically entered their lives, not entirely sure what to think about it. All he could conclude was that there was no way this wasn't creepy or weird. He sighed, and thought, 'Why are we so surprised at this point? This isn't the weirdest or most impossible thing that has happened so far.' He figured that they must all be in denial, unable to accept the fact that this was their life now. 

How depressing. 

\---

Celeste stood, frozen in fear at the sight in front of her eyes. A hulking witch was leaned over Ishimaru's corpse, feeding on the boy's flesh and entrails. 

She had never imagined that fighting a witch could be so damn hard. She had always figured that because she was born lucky, she could just bluff her way through everything in life, but in this situation, she knew that this wasn't the case. She could see no possible way to get out of there alive. 

She glanced around frantically, wondering if anything in her surroundings could help conceal her from the witch. She couldn't spot anything in particular, mainly because the room was so dark. Shadows lurked across every wall and corner. Torn crimson tapestries donned every available surface. She would have loved this room, had it not harbored such a hideous creature. 

With nowhere to hide, Celeste figured that she had no other choice but to try and fight. She reached into her dress and brought out a deck of playing cards with razored edges. She wasn't sure how much damage they would do to a thirty foot monster she could barely see, but they sure looked pretty. She cautiously sent one flying towards the witch, and as it cut through the air, foot-long blades popped out from the sides. Celeste raised her eyebrows in shock as she witnessed her weapon's swift transformation as it approached the dark, spider-like creature. The blade took out its leg, and the witch let out a shriek. 

Celeste smiled at the damage she had done, but that smile soon fell once she realized that the witch's full attention was now on her. She sent several more blades on their way to her target, each one wounding the beast greatly. 

She seemed to have an unlimited supply. Whenever she removed a blade, a new one appeared in its place, and she let out a breath of confidence. Maybe she would be able to make it out alive after all. 

Just then, the screeching with doubled, then tripled in size, it's unintelligent, orb-like red eyes gazing at her with the utmost bloodlust. Celeste gulped involuntarily, then laughed nervously as the witch loomed over her. "No matter," she whispered to herself. "I can still make it out with my prize...I'm going to be okay." 

The open-mouthed witch continued to approach slowly, as the gambler stood there, frozen with fear.

"I-I'm going to be okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celeste is my wife.


	10. Day 4-(Everyone's Salty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update! I'm going to try to update once a week from now on, but that probably won't happen. XD

"Well, isn't this concerning?" Sakura spat bitterly. She was pacing the floor of the shrine, wondering where the hell Celeste could be. She had left the previous night and hadn't come back. The morning sunlight now cut into the dark, decrepit church, illuminating the dusty air, and the entire group was deeply concerned for the offbeat girl. 

Kirigiri put a hand to her chin. "Yes, indeed. Celestia will frequently go out on walks, but never before has she stayed out so long."

"Maybe she got lost on her way home?" Naegi piped up hopefully. 

"Well, I don't want to traumatize you and rob you or the other boys of sleep, but I'm thinking that Celeste might be dead." Kirigiri poked fun at Naegi's nightmares and dropped terrible news on the group in one fell swoop. The work of an expert. 

"Dead?" Saionji shrieked. 

"Hey! I only had one nightmare! Lay off!" Naegi cried. 

Hinata squinted at the boy with a gaze full of salt. "You screamed for five minutes straight." 

Kirigiri looked at them with utmost irritation. "I repeat, Celeste is probably dead." 

The group gasped in unison. 

"That's more like it." Sakura leaned her back against the wall near the front door of the church. "But guys, seriously. This is bad. You're all terrible magical girls, just like Homura said, and you keep running off by yourselves and dying. So stop it. No one is allowed to leave without a buddy from now on, got it?"

"B-but what if someone wants to go out and do private things?" Tsumiki asked nervously. 

Sakura gave the nurse a look. "What private things?"

Tsumiki grasped her hair in frustration. "P-private things!"

Sakura turned back to the group. "Do you guys understand?"

"Y-you d-didn't answer my question!" Tsumiki cried. 

"Nobody cares, stupid!" Saionji shouted. 

Komaeda rolled his eyes. "Don't call an Ultimate stupid. You might diminish her hope."

"Nobody cares about you, either!" Saionji shrieked indignantly. 

Hinata stood up, and pointed at the girl. "You've got that wrong!"

"We're getting off-topic." Kirigiri sighed. 

"A-answer my question!" Tsumiki sobbed. 

The group continued complaining and arguing, steadily increasing in volume. 

"SHUT UP!" Koizumi shouted over the arguing. "What's wrong with you people? Someone just died, and all you can do is argue about your weird petty problems! Seriously, grow up!" 

The room grew silent, and the teens looked away in shame. A round of apologies were mumbled by each individual, and Koizumi gazed at them severely. She turned back to Sakura. "I think the buddy system sounds wonderful. We should do that from now on." She turned abruptly, and walked away, muttering "I need an aspirin." Under her breath.

Sakura glared at the silent teens. "You heard the lady, no more dying, no matter what kind of 'private things' you need to do. Don't go out alone."

\---

"Are you okay, Sayaka-chan?" Madoka asked her friend. She stretched out on the patch of grass they were laying on, and turned her head so she was looking directly at her friend. "Well, are you?"

Sayaka was curled up with her head propped up on her knees, with a rather depressed look on her face. "Yeah, I guess."

"I know you're not." Madoka gazed at her friend with increasing worry. "I'm being serious. You can tell me what's wrong."

Sayaka sighed in defeat. "Well, so many things are wrong." She avoided looking Madoka in the eye. "For starters I'm risking my life for the sake of a boy who won't even notice me."

Madoka gasped. She knew exactly who her friend was talking about. "I'm sure that he notices you! There's not a single ordinary or boring thing about you, Sayaka-chan!" She balled her hands up into little fists. 

Sayaka laughed dryly at her friend's attempt to cheer her up. "And I don't think becoming a magical girl was a good choice. I mean, look at Homura-chan and Sakura-chan! They don't want to do the world any good! They just fight witches for their own personal gain!"

"Well, I'm sure they just..."

"Don't make excuses for them!" Sayaka snapped. "It's despicable! And did you see how they reacted when Chihiro-chan died? They didn't even blink! How can they live like that?"

"Well-"

"I'm not going to end up like them, though. I'm going to try to hold on to myself." She took out her blackened soul gem. "That's why I haven't been using the rewards for killing witches. And I've been killing the familiars, too."

Madoka's eyes went wide. "Sayaka-chan! You can't...not..."

Sayaka rolled her eyes. "What? Do you just expect me to end up like them then? How do we even know that something bad will happen if my soul gem goes black?"

"Are you willing to take that kind of risk, though?" Madoka tried to take Sayaka's hand and comfort her into reason, but Sayaka immediately pulled away. 

"I knew you wouldn't understand." She stood up, and stormed away. 

"Wait! Don't go!" Madoka tried to follow her friend, but she had disappeared into a crowd of pedestrians, and completely out of Madoka's sight. 

\---

Sayaka slashed her cutlass across the witch's flesh, cutting its head right off of its body. The monster fell to the ground, dead. She returned to reality, and hunched herself over. The magical girl had been streamlining her technique in an attempt to conserve her power, but she still felt herself weaken with every killed witch. 

But she wasn't going to be like those other girls. She wasn't going to fight witches for her own benefit, no matter what. 

She was so tired, though. Wondering how much longer until her soul gem would become "dangerous" as Kyubey had said shortly after she became a magical girl, she collapsed onto the ground in a heap. 

"How long are you going to keep this up?" A harsh voice asked from overhead. 

Sayaka looked up, wondering who could possibly be speaking to her in such a knowing tone. "Keep up what?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Letting your soul gem go dark."

"How do you know?" Sayaka sat up and stared at the red magical girl furiously. 

"It's obvious. You aren't okay, any idiot would be able to tell that. Plus you just left your reward lying on the ground." Sakura pointed to the seed on the ground. "It doesn't look like you were planning on using that."

"I'm not selfish like you, so I won't." 

Sakura snorted. "You think I'm selfish? Well, you're probably right, but I'm just doing what is necessary to survive. And It's not like I'm not doing the world a favor. I'm killing witches, and risking my own skin for other people's sake!"

"But you let the familiars live so they can kill people and you can get your precious reward. You put other people at risk for your own gain." Sayaka stood up slowly, and brushed herself off. "I refuse to do that to others." She strode past the other girl scornfully. 

Sakura waited until Sayaka left, and then stooped down to pick up the prize that the foolish girl had left behind. She chuckled. "She's so stupid."

\---

Asahina sat on Sayaka's couch, reading a magazine when Sayaka returned home. "Hey! Did you have fun fighting the bad guys?" She asked energetically. 

Sayaka glade at the cheerful girl. "Oh yeah, it was great." She mumbled, and collapsed into an armchair. "Did Ishimaru-kun come back yet?"

Asahina shook her head sadly. "No. He hasn't come back yet. But Sakura-chan is out looking for him!" She smiled. "So I'm sure they both will be back in no time!" 

Sayaka gave the swimmer a confused look. "Which one is Sakura again?"

"The big muscular girl."

"Oh yeah. That one." Sayaka sighed. Asahina could see the bags under her eyes and the paleness in her cheeks and know something was wrong. "She seems pretty tough. But still, I really doubt that Ishimaru is coming back. And I'm sure Sakura isn't coming back either."

Asahina glared at the girl. "Well, why do you say that?" 

Sayaka shrugged. "If I had a chance to run away from all of this I think I would. I think Sakura's smart enough to know she's made a mistake once she realizes that Ishimaru's gone."

Asahina crossed her arms and stood up from the soft blue couch. "Ishimaru-kun's not gone! And Sakura-chan's coming back! Stop being so negative!" The girl stormed out of the room, leaving Sayaka alone. 

"I'm just being realistic." She whispered to herself, curling up into a ball, regretting her life decisions. If her friends hadn't been so greedy and inconsiderate, these kids might not be in the same mess the original magical girls were in. She couldn't help but feel majorly responsible. 

She sighed, processing that none of them would ever be able to escape this hell. They would have to fight witches, just to make sure they don't run out of energy. They would have to be tied to these horrible souls gems forever, never allowing them to go dark. 

Sayaka took out her soul gem and gazed at it sadly, staring at the dangerously dark colors. What would happen if she let her soul gem go dark? She had assumed that it was something bad, but what? Could this thing kill her? A wave of pain and anger washed over her. 

Who cares though? Not her parents! They were hardly ever around! And Kyousuke wouldn't care, either. He liked Hitomi better, even though she hadn't been the one to visit him in the hospital. 

What if she just let the source of her magic just went dark? Would she go back to normal, perhaps? Sayaka placed her soul gem into its rightful place. 

It looks like she'll just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a weird, depressing chapter that didn't make a whole lot of sense, but don't worry, next chapter is going to be super special.


End file.
